The Lost Cullen
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Carlisle had a child before he was turned.  With the understanding that his son would have a better life and that they would be reunited one day, he gave the boy to a witch.  Now centuries later Harry Potter is reunited with his real father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, Twilight, or any of their characters.**

**The Lost Cullen**

_1665 England_

Carlisle crept into a room in his old home. The room was completely blue and held a crib as well as other things belonging to a baby. He went over to crib, reached in, and pulled a small bundle out. The bundle was of course his baby son, Harrison Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle's hands shook as he cradled the small child in his arms, mostly because he could feel the blood lust creeping throughout his body. A few weeks earlier he'd been bitten by a vampire. Now he was damned. Now he couldn't get near his own son without feeling the overwhelming urge to bit the boy. He couldn't let that happen. He refused to bite anyone, let alone his own son.

For this reason, Carlisle knew he had to say goodbye to his son. He would rather die horrifically every day for eternity than bring harm to his precious child. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, Harrison. I don't want to leave you, but I have no choice. I refuse to allow myself to harm you."

The baby began to cry in his father's arms.

Carlisle giggled the boy. "Sshh. I know. I'm sorry. I love you." He then kissed the boy on the forehead and placed the boy back in his bed. He looked down at the boy sadly. He hated what he had to do. He hated that he had to leave his son with his father. Carlisle's father wasn't exactly the best man in the world. He tried, but he could be very cruel, especially when it came to his beliefs. He didn't want Harrison to grow up like that, but the alternative was much worse.

"There is another way."

A startled Carlisle turned and saw a young woman standing just a few feet away. Not knowing whether she was friend or foe, Carlisle picked Harrison up once more to shield him from harm. "Who are you?"

"I mean your child no harm, Doctor Cullen," the woman said.

"I'm not a doctor," Carlisle said. While he knew a bit about medicine and had intended to specialize in it, he hadn't gotten the chance.

"Not yet, but that's beside the point," she said.

"Answer the question. Who are you? How did you get in here?" Carlisle demanded to know.

"I am a witch."

Carlisle gasped and took a step back. "Stay away from my son."

The woman looked at the boy. "You love your child. Those kinds of emotions are rare in a vampire. As I said though, I wish no harm to your child. In fact, I hope to help him, and aid you in your dilemma.

"You expect me to believe that a witch wants to help me?" Carlisle asked skeptically.

"Witches aren't what they are seen as Carlisle. Many of us real witches don't wish to harm anyone. We just wish to be left alone to our lives. Just as I know you wished that vampire had left you alone," the witch explained.

"Let's say I was to believe that. What does it have to do with my son?"

"I am a seer. I have seen quite a lot involving your son. Your son has quite the destiny ahead of him. At least he will if you agree to allow me take him," she said.

"Take him? Take him where?" Carlisle asked as he tightened his grip on the baby. He was beginning to feel a bit cornered.

"To another place and time. To a place where he is needed. Without him, our world will surely crumble."

"You wish for me to give you my child to save you and your kind. My son is not some weapon!" Carlisle said outraged.

"I understand your anger, Carlisle. It seems that I wish to use your son for my own agenda. While some will wish that, I assure you, I'm not one of them. This will benefit him just as much as it will me," the witch promised.

"How's that?" he asked.

"If Harrison remains here, his future will be bleak. He will die of disease in just a few short years, and he will suffer greatly while he is alive."

Carlisle had to admit, that worried him. "And you're saying that if he goes with you, that won't happen?"

"I can't say for certain how your son will grow up if he comes with me, but I can promise you that if he does, you will see him again one day," she said.

Hope began to build up in Carlisle's heart. "When?"

"I can't say. Just know that the time will come when he will be returned to you, and that when it does, you need not fear hurting him.

Carlisle looked down at his son. He wasn't sure what to do. Was he really to trust this woman? He didn't know her and she was everything he'd been taught to hate, but she was offering him the chance to see his son again. That he would give anything for.

"Lord, please let me be doing the right thing," he whispered before slowly making his way over to the woman and handing the baby over.

"You have made the right choice Carlisle Cullen."

"That better be true. If I find out that you have lied to me tonight and we ever cross paths again, I will not hesitate to destroy you," Carlisle said vehemently.

"I would expect nothing less," she said before disappearing right before his eyes.

Carlisle took one last look around before leaving himself, praying that the young witch was telling the truth and that the day would come where he would see his son again.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme Cullen walked into her husband's study. Unsurprisingly, she found him sitting in the dark with a solemn expression on his face. "The children have all gone hunting." She'd made sure to send them off because she knew how hard this day was for Carlisle. It was his son's birthday.

Esme of course knew the story of what happened Carlisle's little boy. She was the only one that did know. Not even Edward knew of the child's existence. Carlisle had made sure to hide his thoughts on the subject from the telepathic vampire.

"Good," Carlisle said. He was glad they were all gone. He didn't want his children to see him like this.

"I won't ask if you are alright because I know you're not, but I will tell you what I have told you many times, and what I will continue to tell you until you finally believe it. It wasn't your fault," Esme said.

"No? I left my son with a strange woman. No, correction, a strange witch, knowing very well that she could be lying to me. I fail to see what part of that isn't my fault," Carlisle said. He'd come to regret his decision to give Harrison to that woman very much over the years. The more years that went by, the more it became glaringly obvious that he had been deceived. She'd promised that he'd see his son again. It hadn't happened and it never would. That was pretty clear due to the fact that the boy's lifespan would've run out centuries ago.

"What other choices did you have, Carlisle? If you'd kept him, he would've been dead within a week," Esme said. Carlisle had no desire for human blood now, but back then, as a new vampire, he had to have lusted for human blood. He wouldn't have been able to curve his instincts back then with a human child in the house.

"I know. I know I couldn't keep him, but I certainly didn't have to hand him over to a stranger," he said. He would never forgive himself for that. Not as long as he lived.

"Well, what was your other option? Leaving him with your father?" Esme asked. That was clearly a bad idea to. She'd heard stories about Carlisle's childhood. No child should ever have to grow up like that.

"I don't know. I just know there had to be a better option than handing him over to some stranger. I just wish I knew what happened to him," Carlisle said. That was probably the hardest part about the whole thing. He didn't even know what happened to his son. He didn't know how his son's life had been or if he even had a life after that night. He'd tried to find out of course, but he'd come up with nothing. Harrison truly had disappeared that night.

"Maybe you should try to search again," Esme said. She knew her husband well. She knew he wasn't going to be able to move on from guilt and anger he felt for himself until he knew for sure what happened to his little boy.

Carlisle got up and crossed the room. "What would be the point? I've already researched thoroughly. There's no trace of him after that night. And once my father died, no one even bothered looking anymore."

Esme walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I can't even imagine what this must be like for you." While she knew what it was like to lose a child, at least she knew what became of him. Carlisle didn't have, nor would he ever have that peace.

"Listen, Darling, I think I need to be alone for a while," Carlisle said.

"I understand. Just try not to blame yourself so much," Esme said before leaving him to his thoughts and memories.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry followed the Weasley family and Hermione through Diagon Alley and into Gringotts.

"Now, Harry, make sure you withdrawal enough money for your school supplies," Molly Weasley said as if she were speaking to a small child.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. Though he was slightly annoyed at being spoken to like a small child that didn't know what he was doing.

"But don't take too much out. You don't need to be emptying your vault," Molly lectured.

Harry felt the irritation continue. He hated being spoken to like that. Like he didn't have any sense at all. It wasn't like this was first trip to the bank.

Harry approached the counter where the goblins were waiting to help. "I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

"Name?" the goblin asked.

Harry gladly gave him his name. It was rare that someone didn't know his name before he told them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, it's good that you came in today. We have you scheduled for a lineage test," the goblin said.

"A lineage test? Why does he need a lineage test? He knows who his family is," Molly said.

"Gringott's has orders to give him the test on his sixteenth birthday, which just so happens to be today."

"What's a lineage test and why do I need one?" Harry asked.

"It's like a paternity test, Harry. Except that it tells you who all your relatives are," Hermione explained.

"Harry shouldn't need one though. They're usually just for children who have been adopted or who are in need of new guardian once their parents died," Ron explained.

"So why do I need this test?" Harry asked. Not that he was opposed to doing it. He actually a bit excited for it. Maybe he had another living relative besides the Dursley's and would be able to live with them.

"It's not Gringott's policy to ask why, Mr. Potter. We just do as we are asked. Now if you would please follow me," the goblin said.

"Alright, let's go," Molly said.

"Not you, madam. Only Mr. Potter," the goblin said

Molly opened her mouth to complain, but Harry stopped her. "It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure it will only take a minute."

Harry then followed the goblin down the hall and into an office. He went up to the desk where a piece of parchment was resting.

"Alright. Now all you need to do is prick your finger and press it down on the paper. Your name will show up and then your relatives' names will," the goblin said before handing him a small needle.

Harry shut his eyes and then quickly pricked his index finger. He hissed in pain for a second and then pressed his finger down on the parchment.

Harry gasped as the first name appeared. Not because he was surprised by it happening, but because it wasn't his name. The name read 'Harrison Carlisle Cullen'.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared at the parchment in shock. Other names kept appearing on it, but he wasn't really paying attention. His eyes were fixed on that first name. The name that was supposed to be his name, but clearly wasn't. "This isn't right."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked.

Harry finally turned away from the parchment and looked down at the goblin. "Yeah, there's a problem. This test is wrong."

The goblin glared at him. "The lineage test is never wrong. It is one hundred percent accurate."

"It can't be. Look, that isn't even my name. It says Harrision Cullen. My name is Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Well, unless the blood inside your body isn't yours than you are who the test says you are," the goblin said.

Harry began to breath heavily. He didn't understand this. This had to be a mistake. Either that or some cruel, twisted joke. But the look on the Goblin's face told him it wasn't. "How is this possible? How can I not be who I thought I was? All my life, I've been Harry James Potter. This bank even recognizes me as him. I've been withdrawing from the Potter vault for years."

"That just means that the Potters made you their heir. You don't necessarily have to be blood to inherit," the goblin said.

"So what does it mean? Am I adopted?" Harry asked.

"No. If you were, your adoptive parents would've shown up on that list as well."

Harry turned back to the parchment. "So how does this thing work. Who are my parents?"

"Your closest relatives are listed first. Then it goes down throughout the generations," the goblin explained.

Harry started reading. According to the test, his father was a man by the name of Carlisle Cullen. His mother was a Margaret Smith. He noticed some numbers next to all the names. At first they looked like birth and dead dates, but that was impossible. The date next to his name was 1665 and there was no way he'd been born that long ago. "What do these dates mean?"

"They're dates of birth and death of course."

"But that's not possible. This says I was born in the 1600s. I would be long dead by then," Harry said.

"It is a bit odd, but the test is always accurate," the gobin said.

Harry looked back at the list, almost like he thought that the answer to this whole nightmare would be on it. He scanned the names and found one towards the bottom. He was shocked to see that it was Helga Hufflepush. He was related to one of the Founders. "Bloody hell.

The goblin looked as well. "This is surprising, however, I may now have a way to get you the answers you seek. Come with me."

Harry immediately followed him out of the room and down the hall to where the carts where. They took the carts down to where the vaults were. Harry was led down to the last vault.

"Place your hand on the door. If it recognizes you as heir, you'll be granted entry.

Harry hesitantly rested his hand on the door and it opened a second later. Harry walked inside and was startled when the door closed and locked right behind him.

"It will open when you touch it."

Harry turned towards the voice. It came from a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. "Bloody hell."

"Hello, young Cullen," Helga's portrait said.

"Y...you know who I am? Who I rally am?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course. You are here because you have just taken the lineage test and are looking for answers on what has happened." Helga stated.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Because I am responsible for what was happened. I'm also the one that told Gringotts to test you on this day."

"But how?" Harry asked. Even if the date of birth on that test was correct, she would've died long before he was born.

"I'm a seer and a time mage, Harrison Cullen. I saw what your destiny would be if the right choices were made. I also saw this very conversation. This is where I tell you that the reason you are still alive, despite the fact that it would appear that you are over 300 years, is because I took you from your time and brought you to the year 1980," Helga explained.

Harry gaped in shock. Out of all the things she coud've said, that was one thing he didn't expect. Then again, a lot of things he hadn't expected had been happening lately. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Like I said, I had a vision. I had several visions actually. In one of them, my descendent, that would be you, defeated Salazar's," Helga told him.

"Voldemort. Are you telling me that you plucked me from my own time and brought me here to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. He was so sick of people manipulating him to defeat Voldemort. He'd tolerated it before because he didn't think he had a choice, but now he knew otherwise. Defeating Voldemort wasn't his job. It wasn't his problem at all. By all rights, he should've been long dead before Voldemort was even born.

"You have same reaction your father did when I told him. Though, I admit, I didn't tell him the entire story," Helga said.

"My father? Are you saying my father let you take me?" Harry, asked feeling betrayed. He may not have known his father, but the idea of the man letting him be taken away hurt.

"Yes. I explained that if you'd stayed, Your life would've been short and bleak."

"Bleak? You're saying that it would've been worse than it is now?" Harry asked. He found that hard to believe. His life had been hell since day one. First there was his childhood, which for lack of a better term, sucked. He'd been belittled and abused since he got to the Durseley's. The rest of his life hadn't been much better. He'd nearly been killed at least once a year since he'd gotton to Hogwarts and he'd watched people he cared about die because of him.

"If you'd remained in your own time, you would've been treated cruelly by your grandfather until your deat at age six," Helga said.

"What difference does it make? I wasn't exactly treated great here either. My 'relatives' made my life hell since the time I was one. Was that supposed to be better?" Harry asked angrily.

Helga was quite for a minute. "I am sorry. I didn't know. I can't see everything. Sometimes I only get small snippets."

"So basically you ruined my life on a whim. Thanks for that. Now I'm completely alone. Every single person in family is dead," Harry said. Tears threatened to fall as the realization hit him, but he refused to let them.

"Untrue, Harrison Cullen. You haven't lost everyone. Your father, Carlisle will come for you," she promised.

"What? But he's dead," Harry said. He was confused again. How could his father come for him. The man had to have died over 300 years ago. Even if he hadn't though, Harry wasn't sure he'd want to know the man. His father had left him with a stranger. He'd abandoned him. What kind of man did that?

"In a way he is and in a way he's not. I will let him explain the situation to you as it is his story to tell, but just know that he'll come for you. In fact, he should be receiving a letter from me any day now," Helga said.

"This is all insane. This is the craziest story I've ever heard," Harry said. He kept feeling like he was having some kind of nightmare that he was going to wake up from.

"Yet, it is all true and you know it. Despite the fact that you are overwhelmed, you know I speak the truth."

"I need to get out of here," Harry said before turning to the door.

"As you wish, young Cullen. Let me just leave you with one final thought. I know you harbor resentment towards your father. Just know one thing. Everything he ever did was because he had your best interests at heart," Helga said.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before. I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now," Harry said before placing his hand on the door and leaving once it opened.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor of Ron's room. Harry had told his friends everything that had happened at Gringotts. Needless to say they were quite amazed and a bit skeptical.

"Bloody hell, Mate. This is pretty farfetched. Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at him. "I'm not barmy, Ron."

"Harry, that's not what he's saying. You have to admit this sounds like something out of a Sci-fi movie," Hermione said.

"A what?" Ron asked confused.

"It's a muggle thing. And I know how it sounds. It sounds crazy. But it's true. The goblin that was helping me told me that no one could alter those tests. That test said that I was Harrision Cullen and Harrision Cullen was born in 1665. The time travel thing is the only thing that makes sense. Even if it does seem out there," Harry said.

"That name sounds so familiar," Hermione said.

"What name?" Ron asked.

"Cullen. I'm sure I've heard it before. I'm just not sure where," Hermione said.

"I doubt it, Hermione. Aside from my father, I think I'm the last Cullen alive," Harry said.

"Hey, how can your dad be alive anyway? Did he come forward in time too?' Ron asked.

"I don't know. All I know is what Helga Hufflepuff's portrait told me. She said that he was alive and that he would come for me. I personally doubt the last part," Harry said. His father wasn't coming for him, not after throwing him to the wolves like he did.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"He abandoned me. He gave me to some stranger and let her leave the century with me. It's obvious that Carlisle Cullen doesn't give a damn about me," Harry said bitterly.

"That's his name? Carlisle Cullen?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked. He could tell by the look on her face that the wheels in her brain were working overtime.

Hermione didn't say anything. She just got up and bolted out of the room.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

Hermione returned a minute later with a book in her hand. "I know I heard that name somewhere before," she said before handing the book to Harry.

Harry took it and read the title. It was called 'Vampires.' "Vampires? What does a book on Vampires have to do with my family?"

"Turn to page 390," Hermione said.

Harry did so and placed it in the middle so that the other could see as well. He then read the title of the page out loud. "'The Olympia Coven.'"

"Keep reading," Hermione told him.

"'The Olympia coven is a rare group of vampires who do not feed on human beings,'" Harry read.

"Really? I thought all vampires drank human blood," Ron said.

"Most do. There is only the small group that don't," Hermione said.

Harry went back to reading. "'The Olympia Coven is run by... Carlisle Cullen." He was shocked to say the least. His father was a vampire. Did that make him one too? He didn't think so. He'd certainly never had the urge to drink anyone's blood.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Your dad's a vampire," said a stunned Ron.

"This explains why he's still alive, Harry," Hermione said.

"Right. it explains _that,_" Harry said. It still didn't change the fact Carlisle had abandoned him. He'd just handed him over to the first stranger he met and never thought about him again.

"Harry, I know you're angry, but there's something you need to understand. For a vampire, being around humans would be the same as putting a bone in front of a hungery dog. We're food to them," Hermione explained.

"But he doesn't drink human blood. It says so right here," Harry said pointing to the page.

"No, he doesn't, and I'm sure by now he's gotton quite good at resisting the temptation, but back then, it would've been unbearable. In order to keep himself from consuming human blood, your father would've had to completely cut himself off from all human contact. If he had kept you, he would've killed you. He wouldn't have been able to help it," Hermione said.

"So what am I suppose to do? Just forget that he handed me over to some stranger, allowing her to take into a world that wasn't my own?"

"No, I'm just saying that maybe you should try to see it from his point of view. Try to understand-"

"Why should I? I'm sick of trying to understand I'm sick of forgiveing people for hurting me! Carlisle sent me away. He handed me off to someone without knowing what was going to happen to me. He's the reason I had to live with the Dursleys. He's the reason I've nearly been killed every year since entering the wizarding world," Harry said. He didn't care what his father's reasons were. He wouldn't be forgiving the man anytime soon.

"What are you going to do if he shows up, Mate?" Ron asked. He knew there was a very real possibiiity that this Cullen guy would show up and want to take Harry away.

Harry sighed. "If he does come, which I don't think he will, then he'll have to drag me away. I won't go without a fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Alice walked into her house and excitedly went off in search of Carlisle. She'd just had a vision that in her opinion was great. It was going to make her father so happy.

Alice had been shocked to say the least that her father had a biological child and even more shocked to find out that he was still alive, but she knew it was important that she get to him and tell him the good news.

She ran up the stairs and towards Carlisle's study when she heard Esme's voice from behind her.

"Alice."

Alice immediately turned around.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hunting," Esme said. She'd told all the children to stay out until at least morning. Carlisle shouldn't have to worry about anyone else on that day.

"I know, but I had to come back. I had a vision and I have to tell Father," Alice said.

"Alice, you know how hard this day is for your father," Esme said. While the children didn't know what caused Carlisle so much pain, they knew there were certain days of the year when he was to be left alone because he was in intense emotional pain. "Can't this wait until tomorrow. Your father doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Well, he's gonna be disturbed anyway," Alice said.

"By what?"

They then heard a loud 'hoot' from inside Carlisle's office. "By that," Alice said.

Esme immediately led the way into Carlisle's study. She saw a large owl with a letter tied to it's leg. Carlisle was standing a few feet away in shock.

"Love, do we know anyone who would send a letter via owl?" Carlisle asked Esme.

Alice immediately went to grab the letter but Carlisle held her back. "No, don't touch it! We don't know how safe it is.

"It's safe, trust me. You have to read it. It'll change everything," Alice said excitedly.

"Alright, calm down. I'll get it," Carlisle said. he then hesitantly went over to the owl and retracted the letter. The owl then flew away through the window once more.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Well, I don't know yet, do I?" Carlisle snapped He felt guilty immediately. "Esme, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Esme assured him. She knew he was in pain right now and that anything he said was a result of that pain.

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just..."

"I know. It's okay. What's the letter say?" Esme asked.

"I guess I should find out," Carlisle said. He opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Doctor Cullen,_

_My name is Helga Hufflepuff. I didn't tell you that the last time we spoke, so you won't recognize the name. I am, however, confident that you do remember me. You gave me something very precious to your heart._

Carlisle stopped reading for a moment as the memory of him giving up his son once again entered his mind. Was this the witch that had taken his son and lied to him. If it was, he would track her down and destroy her like he promised.

_I'm sure you are right now cursing my name. After all it has been centuries since we last spoke and I have yet to fulfill my end of the bargain. That shall come now. You gave me your child, Carlisle and now it is time for me to give him back._

Carlisle frowned. What did she mean 'give him back'? How could she give him back now. He was dead. He had to be. No human being could survive this long.

_You are probably wondering how it is possible for your son to be alive after so long. If you recall, I told you I was taking your son to another place and time. 'Time', Doctor Cullen, is the opertive word _

_You see, I am a Time Mage as well as being a seer That means that I can enter any time period I wish and manipulate it as I need. I travelled to your time to get your child and then then I took him into the year 1980. _

_Now if I am correct, you will receive this letter in the year 1996. Your son with have just reached the physical age of sixteen and he will have just discoved the truth for himself. It is now time for you to reclaim him. He is right now staying with a family called the Weasleys in England. They are located in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. The house is called the Burrow. Go to him now. He is at a time in his life where he needs his father, even if he'd rather not admit it. Good luck, Carlisle Cullen._

_Helga Hufflepuff_

"Carlisle, are you alright?" Esme asked. She was beginning to get concerned. She'd seen the conflicting emotions on his face. Something was going on.

Carlisle handed the letter over in a daze. He was completely shocked. His son was alive. At least according to the letter. Did he dare beiieve the letter? Did he dare believe another thing this woman told him just to be proven wrong?

Esme read the letter and then looked up at her husband in shock. "Oh my God. Carlisle, are you alright."

"I don't know. That letter says he's alive, but I'm not sure I can believe it," Carlisle said.

"You can. It's true, Dad," Alive said.

Carlisle turned to his daughter. "You had a vision?"

Alice smiled and nodded her head. "I saw him. By the way, he prefers Harry to Harrision."

Carisle slowly smiled. It was true. It had to be. Alice's visions were never wrong. If she said she saw his son, it was true.

"Carisle, go. Go pack," Esme told him.

Carlisle didn't need to be told twice. He was off before the Esme had even finished talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle had packed everything he needed and arranged for a flight to England in less than a half hour. He then headed towards the door, where Ese and Alice were waiting. "I'm sorry I have to leave like this."

"Don't be. He's your son. I would expect nothing less."

Carlisle hugged her qucikly and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as i can."

"Just make sure you don't come back alone," Esme said.

"There is absoutely no chance of that," Carlisle said. One way or another, he was coming back with his son.

"Be careful, Dad. There are those that will try to stop you, particularely an old guy with a large beard," Alice said.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. Someone was going to dare try to come between him and his son. Well, that person was going to be in for a rude awakening. Nobody would come between him and his child again. Nobody.

"Alright, go. Go get him," Esme ordered.

Carlisle smiled and then walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry made his way downstairs and into the kitchen of the Burrow. He saw that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already seated at the table. He went and sat between Ron and Hermione. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Mate. You look awful," Ron said. He couldn't help but notice how awful his friend looked. He had huge bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept. Obviously everything that happened was still weighing on him.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Harry?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Not really. I spend most of the night thinking," Harry said.

"Thinking about what? What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked. She seemed to be the only one there that didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some war stuff," Harry lied. He wasn't ready for anyone else to know the truth. First of all, they'd probably think he was crazy talking about how he was actually technically over three hundred years old and he'd time jumped with the help of one of the Founders. Hell, if he didn't know for a fact it was true, he wouldn't believe it.

They'd also probably all look at him like he was a freak. He really was if you thought about it. He was an enigma. He was the human son of a vampire and he was brought hundreds of years into the future. It didn't get much stranger than that. It seemed the Dursley's had been right all along. He really was a freak.

"Harry, you should know that Dumbledore's here. He's in the living room with Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of Dumbledore being there. He didn't like it at all.

"Mum told him about the linage test," Ron said.

"She what?" Harry asked angrily. Mrs. Weasley had no right to do that. It was none of Dumbledore's business.

Just then, Dumbledore and Molly entered the room. "Harry, it's good to see you, my boy."

"Professor," Harry greeted.

"Might I have a word, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, talk," Harry said. He knew Dumbledore meant in private, but he didn't really want to talk to Dumbledore at all, let alone in private. After everything that happened last year, he just didn't trust Dumbledore like he used.

"I meant privately, my boy," Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly voice.

"Here's just as fine as any other place," Harry said.

"Harry, don't be rude. The headmaster wishes to speak to you alone," Molly said.

"Well, I want to eat, so either everyone else can leave or he can say whatever he needs to say in front of you all," Harry said before piling a bunch of food onto his food. He then began to eat, ignoring the looks the adults were sending him.

After it became very apparent that Harry wasn't going to cooperate, Dumbledore decided to speak. "Harry, it has been brought to my attention that you took a lineage test at Gringotts."

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked as he continued to eat.

"So would you mind telling me what it said?"

"What it was supposed to say. It gave my name and the name of my family members. I've got a more interesting question for you, Headmaster. Why wasn't I Given the test earlier? I've been told that it's given to children who have lost their parents and are in need of a new guardian. Why wasn't I given the test when my parents died?" Harry asked. He knew that it didn't really matter given that the only member of his family left alive was Carlisle Cullen, but he still wanted to see what the headmaster would say.

"Harry, don't question the headmaster!" Molly scolded.

"Why not? He's questioning me. And I have every right to question him. He left me with relatives that hated me without ever bothering to find out if I had any other relatives that would've taken me," Harry said before looking right at Dumbledore. "And that's why you're asking me all these questions, isn't it? You want to know if I have any other living relatives."

"Harry, I'm afraid you cannot go to any other relative even if there is one. The blood wards at the Dursley's are keeping you safe," Dumbledore said.

Harry knew that was rubbish. The Dursley's had no connection to him whatsoever, so blood wards on their house would be pretty damn useless. He'd thought about that all last night, which had increased his ire at the headmaster. "Don't worry, Headmaster. I don't have anyone else to go to."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me for a moment, Albus," Molly said before going over to the door. He opened it to find a handsome young man with blond hair and extremely pale skin. He looked to be the same age as Charlie. "Can I help you, young man?'

He raised an eyebrow on the 'young man' comment, but didn't say anything about it. "I certainly hope so, Madam. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I'm looked for Harry." He'd decided to use the shortened version of his son's name. Alice said he preferred it and he wanted to make this all as easy as possible for the boy.

Harry overhead the conversation and froze in place. Carlisle Cullen was here. He was standing just a few feet away from him. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't really expected his father to show up at all, but if it was going to happen, he didn't think it would happen that quickly.

"Harry are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Carlisle gently pushed his way into the small house. Normally he would've waited to be invited in, but his son was in that house and he'd waited more than long enough to see him.

Carlisle walked in and saw four children sitting at the table. It wasn't hard for him to figure out which one of them was his Harrison. He was the only one that was trying desperately to avoid looking at him.

"Excuse me, young man, but might I ask who you are and what your business is here?" Dumbledore asked. He had no idea who this man was and he didn't like that fact. He also didn't like his interest in Harry.

Carlisle looked at him for a moment. This was the man Alice described. The one that was going to try to keep him from taking his son. "As I said, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm here for Harry."

Hermione got up from her chair to allow Carlisle to take a seat next to Harry.

Carlisle smiled at her. "Thank you, young lady," he said before sitting next to his son.

Harry immediately tensed when he felt the presence of his father next to him. He was really cursing Hermione for allowing the man to get closer to him.

Carlisle resisted the urge to touch his son. He wanted nothing more than to touch and hold his closely, but he knew Harry was already uncomfortable around him. He didn't want to make it even worse. "Hi, Harry. You know who I am, yes?"

Harry slowly nodded without every looking at the man.

"Good. Do you think maybe we could look at each other while we talk? I think it'll be easier that way," Carlisle said with an inviting smile on his face.

Harry hesitantly picked up his head and turned to the older man.

"Thank you. It's good to see you again. I've missed you," Carlisle said. It was true. Not a day went by where he didn't think about his son and the choices he'd made for him. Until today, he'd regretted that decision. Now he was glad he made it.

Harry snorted inwardly. "He had a hard time believing that. If he'd missed him so much, he never would've let him be taken away.

"Excuse me, sir, but I must insist you step away from Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Carlisle ignored him. This man was insignificant as far as he was concerned. He had no authority to keep him away from his son. He was, however, concerned with his son's uneasiness. He wasn't sure what was causing it though. Whether it was him alone, the crowd around them, or both. All he knew was that he wanted to try to calm Harry's nerves. "Hey, it's a bit crowded in here. Would you like to take a walk? That way I can answer all your questions."

"Absolutely not! He's not going anywhere with you!" Molly shrieked.

"Harry is this woman your guardian? Did she take care of you?" Carlisle asked. He had the utmost respect for adoptive parents, having five adopted kids himself. So if she was the one to raise Harry, he would try to respect her as best he could.

Harry shook his head 'no'.

Carlisle turned to the woman. "Then, Madam, I'm afraid you don't have any say in the matter." He was very calm and respectful when he said it, but he made himself clear. As she was not his guardian, the Weasley woman had no say over Harry. "So how about it Harry?"

"You're not taking him anywhere! You have no right!" Molly yelled.

"I have every right," Carlisle said calmly.

"And how's that?" Dumbledore asked. He was very curious about this man. Who was he? Was he related to the Potters? If so, he'd have to find a way to get rid of the man. Harry could not be removed from the Dursleys.

"I'm his father."


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you mind repeating that?" Dumbledore asked. To say that he was shocked to hear Carlisle Cullen's declaration would be an understatement. He was even more shocked that Harry didn't seem surprised by it.

"Certainly. I said that I am Harry's father," Carlisle repeated.

"That's a lie!" Molly yelled.

"Madam, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't scream at me, especially when there are children present. I think we are all perfectly capable of having this discussion without losing our heads," Carlisle said calmly. He always tried very hard not to lose his temper, and he rarely ever yelled. There wasn't much point. In his opinion, being the loudest in an argument did not make you the winner.

Ron gasped in shock. No one had ever stood up to his mother like that, at least not in front of him. He was sure there had to be someone who had stood their ground, but he'd never seen it before.

"And as for your declaration of me being a liar, I assure you, I'm not," Carlisle continued.

Molly continued to glare at him. "That's rubbish! You're not his father. That's not even physically possible. You would've been ten when he was born!"

Carlisle chuckled a little. "I assure you I'm much older than I look."

Harry snorted. That was an understatement if he ever heard one. The man was older than Dumbledore.

Carlisle caught the noise his son made. He wondered briefly if Harry knew what he was. Obviously the kid had to know something. He hadn't been surprised that he was still alive, which meant he knew something was amiss, but that didn't mean he knew he was a vampire.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but you are mistaken. You aren't Harry's father. I knew his father. He died many years ago," Dumbledore said.

Carlisle turned to Harry. "The man who took you in died? I'm very sorry."

Harry felt anger build up at his Carlisle's words. What was the man playing at? Why was he acting like he cared so much? It was obvious that he didn't. He wouldn't have given him away if he had.

"He was not the man who 'took him in'! He was his father!" Molly said angrily.

"In many ways, that is certainly true," Carlisle granted. He knew all too well that a man didn't need to share blood with a child to be that child's father. If this man had loved his son and considered him as his own, then he was just as much Harry's father as Carlisle was and Carlisle was grateful for that fact. He was glad that Harry had a father who loved him for at least a little while. "But that doesn't make him any less my son."

"No, I don't believe you!" Molly yelled.

"With all due respect, madam, I don't care what you believe. It is not my concern whether or not you believe me. I don't know who you are to Harry, but he has made it very clear that you are not his guardian. Therefore, none of this is really your concern," Carlisle said. He really didn't understand why either of these people felt they had the right to question him. He should really only have to deal with Harry's current guardians.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You are in my house!" Molly screamed.

"You wish me to leave? Fine," Carlisle said before standing up. "Harry, come on."

"What?" Harry asked in alarm. He didn't really expect him to just leave like this, did he?

"We'll go to your home so that I can speak with your current guardians," Carlisle told him.

Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He wanted to meet the Dursleys. That would be rather interesting given the circumstances. He could just picture his supernatural phobic 'uncle' meeting his vampire father. Oh yeah, that would go over real well.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to take him anywhere," Dumbledore said.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Sir, you're not in any position to allow me anything. You have no say in the matter. I can take my son where I please."

"He's not your son. Tell him Harry," Dumbledore said, confident that Harry would confirm that this story was just that.

"Yes. You took that test at Gringotts," Molly said.

"What test?" Carlisle wondered.

"A linage test. It proves exactly who his parents are. It proves that you are a liar," Molly said smirking.

"Harry," Dumbledore prompted once more.

Harry hesitated. For a minute, he thought about lying. He didn't want to go home with his biological father and he knew that's where all this was heading. But he wasn't sure staying where he was now was any better. Dumbledore pissed him off more and more every day. Mrs. Weasley was beginning to annoy him as well with all her screeching and ordering him around. Also, he knew that lying wouldn't get rid of Carlisle. It would just delay the inevitable.

Hermione could sense what her friend was thinking and immediately leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't do it, Harry. It won't make things better. Just tell them the truth."

"Harry, what are you waiting for? Expose him for the liar he is," Molly ordered.

"If I were to say that, the only person lying would be me. I won't do that just to make you and the headmaster feel better," Harry said.

"What are you saying, Harry?" Dumbledore asked a bit nervously. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? He's my father, alright?" Harry snapped.

"No, Harry, that's not true. You're confused, dear," Molly said.

Harry glared at her. He hated it when she spoke to him like that. It was so patronizing. "Just a second ago, you wanted me to tell you the truth. What, now that it's not what you want to hear, all of a sudden I'm confused? You can't have it both ways."

"Harry, my boy, what makes you say that this man is your father?" Dumbledore asked.

"The lineage test. It said that my father was Carlisle Cullen. It also said that my name was not Harry Potter, but Harrison Cullen," Harry said.

"Well, then the test was mistaken," Molly said.

Dumbledore knew it wasn't. That test was never wrong. It had to be the truth. That presented a serious problem. With Cullen as a guardian, Dumbledore would be unable to control Harry. He'd known the man less than an hour and that was apparent. He had to get rid of him.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and turned it on Carlisle and Harry, not really caring which one he hit first. "_Obliviate."_

Carlisle pulled Harry up and forced him behind him as a blast of light headed in their direction. He didn't know what it was or if it was dangerous, but if it was dangerous, he needed to get his son out of the line of fire.

The spell hit Carlisle at full blast, but then fell off of him. All it managed to do was destroy what little patience Carlisle had left. Within seconds, he'd leaped forward and was holding Dumbledore against the wall. "What did you just attempt to do to me?"

Molly shrieked. She'd just watched the man move faster than any human being could possibly move and get the jump on the headmaster. "You're not human!"

"Very astute, Madam. Now somebody tells me what it is that he tried to do to me," Carlisle ordered.

"He used an obiviation spell on you. He was trying to wipe your memory," Hermione said in shock. She couldn't believe the headmaster had done that. Despite everything, she always believed Dumbledore was a good man who should be respected. Now she wasn't so sure.

Carlisle's eyes darkened as he turned to the man still in his grasp. "You tried to destroy our memories?" He was beyond pissed. He'd tried to stay calm while they called him a liar and tried to keep him away from his son, and for the most part, he succeeded. But the moment the old man had attacked him and just barely missed his son, all bets were off

Dumbledore tried desperately to get out from underneath Carlisle's grip, but it was impossible. The man was strong and he'd dropped his wand during the scuffle. Not that it seemed to matter. Carlisle Cullen seemed to be immune to his magic, thought he wasn't sure how that had happened. That spell had hit him at full blast and hadn't done a single thing to him. That begged only one question. "What are you?"

"What I am, sir, is an extremely pissed off father who is about this close from killing for the first time," Carlisle said. In all his years, he'd never wanted to kill anyone more than he did the man in front of him.

"Children, go upstairs now!" Molly ordered.

Carlisle whipped his head around. "Yes. Harry, go upstairs and get whatever belongings you have here. You're coming with me."

Surprisingly, Harry did not argue. He just ran up the stairs. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed.

Once the children were gone, Carlisle turned back to Dumbledore. He pulled him away from the wall and brought him to him. "If you ever even attempt to come near my son again, I will kill you." With that, using his vampire strength, he sent the man sailing into the next room, knocking him out cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was furiously packing his things. He still couldn't believe the turn of events. Carlisle Cullen had showed up on the Weasleys' doorstep and nearly come to blows with Dumbledore. Now he was taking him away.

"Are you okay, Mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah, great. Why wouldn't I be? I only came this close to having my memory erased and am now before forced to live with someone I can't stand," Harry said. He really didn't want to go with Carlisle. He didn't know him and he certainly didn't trust him. About the only thing keeping him from fighting him like he said he would was that as much as he didn't want to go with his biological father, he didn't want to get his mind wiped even more.

"It's going to be alright, Harry, and it's better than the alternative, isn't it? Trust me, you don't want to stay here with the threat of Dumbledore obiviating you," Hermione said seriously.

"I know. That's the only reason I'm going," Harry said as finished packing. "I better go."

"We'll come with you," Ron said. The three of them then walked down the stairs. They found that the only two people in the kitchen were Carlisle and Mrs. Weasley.

Molly went to block them from coming down. "No, you're not taking him!"

"Madam, my patients is at an end. I suggest you move out of his way or I will move you myself," Carlisle warned. He'd had more than enough of these games. It was time to end it.

"Mum, move. He doesn't want to stay here. Why would he? So that Dumbledore can mess with his head?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! Don't speak of the headmaster like that," Molly scolded as she stayed rooted in spot.

"Enough of this!" Carlisle yelled. Then using his enhanced strength, he picked her up and moved her across the room. He was back at Harry's side within seconds. "Let's go."

"Harry, don't do this. You don't want to do this," Molly said.

"No, I don't. But Dumbledore's left me no choice. If I stay here, he'll mess with my memories. No thank you," Harry said. He then allowed Carlisle to lead him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle was still radiating with anger as drove away from the Weasley home. The more he thought about what that man had tried to do to him and his child, the angrier he became. There weren't many things that could push him over the edge, but attacking or threatening one of his children was one of them.

Carlisle looked over at Harry, who was staring out the window. "Harry, I'm sorry if I scared you back there. It wasn't my intention."

"You didn't scare me," Harry said without even turning to him. Surprisingly, he hadn't been afraid of Carlisle. He didn't particularly like or trust the man, but he didn't fear him.

"I'm glad. I didn't mean to lose it like that, but when someone attacks me and the people I love, I get defensive," Carlisle said.

Harry turned and looked at him skeptically. Was he actually supposed to believe that Carlisle loved him? He didn't believe that. You don't leave the people you love.

Carlisle caught the look. "What is it?"

Harry shook his head and turned away. "Nothing. Where are we going?"

That was the million dollar question. At first, he'd planned to go see Harry's guardians and try to explain the situation, maybe come up with a solution that would make everyone happy. On the way down to England, he'd realized that he couldn't just take Harry back home with him. The boy had a life and family here. That had to be respected. Now though, he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't risk leaving Harry someplace where that Albus guy could get to him. No, Harry needed to come home with him. Still, he should at least try to speak with Harry's guardians and give his son a chance to say goodbye. "Well, we need to visit your home and talk to your guardians."

"No!" Harry practically yelled. He didn't want to go to the Dursley's. That could only end one way. Badly. Carlisle would probably find out how he was treated and he didn't want that. He didn't want the man's phony pity. And it would be phony. Carlisle didn't really care about him. He was probably only doing all this out of obligation.

Carlisle was startled by his son's outburst. He would've thought that Harry would've wanted to go back to the place he called home and see his family.

"I...I mean, there's no reason to go there. I have everything I need with me," Harry said.

Carlisle frowned. Something wasn't right. He would think that Harry would want to go see his surrogate family. "Harry, is there a reason you don't want to go?"

"No, it's just... I..." Harry trailed off as he attempted to try to find a way to explain away his reluctance to go to the Dursleys. He couldn't come up with a good reason though.

Realization dawned on Carlisle. "I think I may know what the problem is. You know what I am, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry admitted. Though that had nothing to with why he didn't want to go to the Dursley's. If Carlisle wanted to believe that though, he had no problem letting him.

"Okay. I am a vampire, but I don't drink human blood. You have my word that your family is safe with me. I will not harm them," he promised.

Harry nodded.

"Alright, now how about that address.

Having no other choice, Harry gave Carlisle the address. He just had to hope that the Dursleys would do what they usually did when new people were around and pretend they were the perfect family.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle approached Number four Privet Drive with Harry in toe. "Should we just go in or knock?"

"Knock. They're not expecting me back this soon," Harry said before pounding on the door a few times.

Harry braced himself as the door was opened by Petunia. He looked at her and she looked at him like she was going to start screaming. That was until her eyes landed on Carlisle. Harry could only hope that she would try to act like the perfect aunt. Sort of like she usually did when strangers were around and she couldn't get rid of him.

"Hi, Mrs. Dursley. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I need to speak to in regards to your nephew here," Carlisle said.

"A...Are you with his school?" Petunia asked.

"No, nothing like that," Carlisle said.

Petunia relaxed a bit and smiled, obviously believing that Carlisle was 'normal'. She led them all into the house and through the living room. "Please have a seat."

Carlisle sat down on the couch while Petunia sat in Vernon's chair. Harry actually wasn't sure what to do. Normally he wouldn't be allowed to sit down on the couch. "His uncle used to tell him that freaks didn't deserve to sit on nice furniture.

"Harry, dear, aren't you going to sit down?" Petunia asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Harry hesitantly sat down next to Carlisle. He felt really uneasy about the whole thing. He hoped just ended soon so he could get out of there.

"So how do you know the bo...? I mean Harry?" Petunia asked.

_Please don't tell her you're a vampire. Please don't tell her you're a vampire, _Harry begged in his head.

"Well, that's a bit of a complicated situation. First, let me ask you something. Did you know that your sister and her husband were not Harry's biological parents?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" Petunia asked with shock and a little bit of anger. Shock because she certainly hadn't known that and anger because she now knew she'd been saddled with the boy when she didn't have to be.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Look, I know this is probably hard to take in, but I am Harry's biological father. Circumstances beyond my control forced me to give Harry up. That's how he ended up with your sister and after her death, with you," Carlisle explained.

Harry was more than a little irritated by Carlisle's explanation. The way he said it painted him out to be a victim. No one forced him to do bloody thing. He gave him up because he wanted to.

"Are you looking to gain custody of Harry?" Petunia asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

Carlisle frowned a little. For a second there, Mrs. Dursley seemed a bit hopeful. He had to be seeing things though, right? She couldn't really want Harry to leave. "Yes. Now don't get me wrong, I respect your relationship with Harry. I'm not looking to take anyone's place.

"But of course you want your son. I completely understand," Petunia said. This time she didn't even try to hide her giddiness.

Now Carlisle was shocked. He hadn't expected her to just agree like that. He figured she would at least attempt to fight for Harry.

Just then, they heard the door open and close, followed by Vernon's voice. "I'm home, Pet." He entered the room and went Purple at the sight of Harry. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Boy?

"Vernon, no!" Petunia yelled. The last thing she wanted was for the boy's new father to see how they truly treated him.

"Get off my bloody furniture, Boy!" Vernon ordered before grabbing Harry up by the arm and roughly shoving him into a wall, sending him to the ground.

Carlisle was up in seconds and had Vernon by the collar of the shirt. "You dare to put your hands on my child?" he asked before picking him up off the ground with his vampire strength and throwing him across the room.

Petunia shrieked. "You're one of them, aren't you? One of those freaks!"

Carlisle ignored her and went after Vernon again. He picked him up by the neck and slammed him into a wall before repeatedly punching him in the face. He was very aware that if he kept going he was going to kill the man, but at this point he didn't care. Rage had completely taken over. This man had harmed his child and probably not for the first time. He deserved death.

"Stop, please!" Harry begged. He didn't want Vernon dead. He might hate the man, but he didn't wish him dead, and especially not in his name.

Carlisle looked at his son. He was a bit shocked by the boy's pleading. He was actually trying to save the person who abused him.

"Please don't kill him," Harry pleaded again

Carlisle took a deep breath to try to rein in his anger and then let Dursley fall to the ground. "Consider your obligations to my son null and void. If I ever see either of you again, I will kill you," he promised. He then took Harry by the shoulders and directed him to the door.

Once outside, Carlisle spun Harry around to look at him. "Are you alright? Are you injured?"

Harry shook his head. His arm hurt a bit, but it was nothing to worry about. He'd had worse.

Carlisle looked at him for a minute and then pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry was a bit uncomfortable and very confused by the action, just as he'd been confused by the man's actions inside. Why had the man lost it like that? Yes, Vernon had attacked him, but why would Carlisle care about that? He didn't really care, right? Was it all a show? Was it like how Petunia acted when they'd walked through the door? No, it couldn't be because Carlisle was still acting like he cared. He was hugging him. So what was going on? What was Carlisle's game?

Carlisle pulled away after a minute. "Alright, listen. We're going to go back to my hotel room and I'm going to look you over and make sure you're not injured. Then we're gonna talk. Come on," he said before leading him to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore sat at Headquarters with some of the order. After regaining consciousness, he'd called a meeting with the entire Order to try to figure out how to get Harry back.

"So you're saying some muggle bested you, Albus?" Moody asked skeptically.

"Oh, I assure you, Carlisle Cullen is no muggle," Dumbledore said.

"Certainly not. There's no way that _man_ was human," Molly agreed.

"Did you just say Carlisle Cullen? Bugger," Severus cursed.

"You know this man, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know of him. And you're right; he's no muggle or human. Just be grateful that you survived an encounter with someone like him," Severus said

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Snape. What is he?" Moody asked.

"He's a vampire. One of the most well known in the world," Severus said.

"Really? I've never heard of him," Molly said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine, he's well known by people who bother to learn about vampires."

"Yes and I wonder why you bothered to learn, Snape," one of the other members sneered.

"Enough! Severus, I don't see how Cullen being a vampire could explain how he managed to take in an obliviation spell and not be affected at all," Dumbledore said.

"Because he's not a wizarding vampire. He's not magical. He was turned by another muggle vampire. While you probably think that makes him weaker, it's actually the opposite. He's stronger than you can believe. He's practically indestructible. Magic can't touch him. You could hit him with a killing curse and it would probably bounce right off of him. The only way to kill him is to literally tear him limb from limb and then set his body parts on fire," Severus explained. "I don't suggest trying that though or you'll all end up dead. He's much stronger than all of us combined. He'd be able to destroy us all without even breaking a sweat."

"Oh, dear Merlin. We have to get Harry away from him. He's not safe with him," Molly said.

"Cullen isn't a danger to Potter. He's a vegetarian vampire. He feeds on animal blood. Now that's not to say he won't tear the hearts out of anyone who comes after him though," Severus warned.

"What about the laws? The laws say that creatures such as Vampires and Werewolves can't raise children," Tonks said.

"Those laws only apply to creatures that are ministry regulated. If what Snape says is true, Cullen wouldn't be affected. Think about it. The ministry doesn't take children away from Muggles either," Kingsley said.

"Well, we have to do something. We can't just let Harry go like this," Molly said.

"I agree. We need to get Harry back, and the sooner the better," Dumbledore said.

"Well, you're going to have to do it without me," Severus said.

"Severus-"

"If you think that I'm going to take on Carlisle Cullen just for Precious Potter, then you are more senile than I thought, Old Man. That's a suicide mission," Severus said.

"Now, Severus, surely you're being a bit dramatic," Dumbledore said.

Severus glared at him. "Have you been listening at all? Vampires like Cullen are stronger than all of us put together. Most vampires like him would tear our throats out without even blinking an eye. Now Cullen may not have killed anyone so far, but that doesn't mean he won't if you go after what he believes to be his. If you want to poke the bear, be my guest, but don't be surprised if he tears you in half."

"What do you suggest we do then, Snape?" Moody asked.

"Find a new hero," Severus said bluntly.

"Severus, you know Harry is the only one capable of destroying Voldemort. We need him where we can watch him," Dumbledore said.

"I'm all for getting Potter under control. Lord knows the little pest needs to be put in his place, but I'm not going to commit suicide by vampire just so you can get him," Severus said.

"Would you at least do some more research to see what else we might be able to do to stop this man?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, but that's as far as involvement goes," Severus said.

"We also need to know exactly what was on that test Harry took. Mr. Weasley, do you think you can find out for us?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll do my best professor," Bill said.

"Good. Meeting adjourned for now," Dumbledore said. They all then got up and started leaving


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle led Harry into a hotel room about twenty minutes later. He'd managed to calm down considerably since leaving the Dursley home, but he still felt more rage than he ever had in his life. And given that he'd been alive for more than three-hundred and fifty years, that was saying a lot.

Carlisle took off his jacket and grabbed his medical bag. "Alright, take off your shirt for me, please."

"I'm fine," Harry said. He didn't want Carlisle to see Vernon's handiwork. It was bad enough that he saw what happened.

"Well, we're going to make sure of that. Take your shirt off please," Carlisle repeated.

Harry sighed and began unbuttoning his over shirt. Once that was off, he lifted his tee-shirt off, slightly wincing as he did. His arm was a bit sore from where Vernon grabbed him.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Fine, huh?"

"Okay, so it hurts a little, but it's not a big deal," Harry said.

Carlisle gently sat Harry down on the bed and began inspecting him for injuries. "I wholeheartedly disagree with you, Harry. It is a very big deal. It's called child abuse."

"Look, it doesn't happen that often. Just when he gets really mad," Harry said. That was true. His uncle didn't hit him all that often. Yes, there were times where he shoved him like he did today, but the actually hitting was quite rare. It was mostly when he was drunk and forgot to be afraid of retribution.

"Move your arm for me a bit please. It shouldn't happen at all. He had no right to put his hands on you," Carlisle said firmly.

"Well, he wouldn't have gotten to if you hadn't left me," Harry muttered under breath.

Carlisle of course. He wished he could say he was surprised by it. He knew Harry had to be angry with him over what happened. _He_ was angry at him over what happened. This was all his fault. He'd left his child with a stranger and he'd ended up getting abused. Harry was well within his rights to hate him for the rest of his life.

Carlisle carefully inspected his son's arm. It didn't appear to be broken or even sprained, but it was bruised and would probably be sore for a while, but he would be alright.

He was about to let go and tell Harry he could get dressed when he saw the boy's hand. Something appeared to be carved into his hand.

Harry groaned as Carlisle began to inspect his hand. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He'd seen Umbridge's handiwork and he was going to have questions.

"What is this? Did Dursley do this to you?" Carlisle asked angrily. He was about ready to go back over there and finish what he started.

"No."

"Please don't lie to me," Carlisle said.

"I'm not. I...It was a teacher. She didn't like some hard truths, so she did it to try to shut me up," Harry told him.

"A teacher carved 'I must not tell lies' into your skin?" asked an appalled Carlisle. He'd seen some cruel types of punishments in his time. His own father had been especially harsh and cruel when he was a child. But nothing he'd ever seen even compared to the mutilation he was looking at right now.

"Well, not exactly. She didn't take a knife to me or anything. She made me use a magical writing instrument called a blood quill. It made the words I was writing carve into my skin," Harry explained.

"How often did this happen? Did it happen more than once," Carlisle asked. He prayed the answer was no, but he had a feeling it wasn't.

"Yeah. Every time I had detention with her last year, which was often," Harry said.

"Is this common practice in this school of yours?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Nothing like this has every happened before," Harry said. It wasn't a lie. It was the first time punishments like that had ever occurred. He decided not to mention the other things that had happened over the years.

"Well, unfortunately, this won't completely fade. In time it'll fade, but I doubt it will truly go away," Carlisle said.

Harry nodded. "So you're really a doctor then? I figured it was just a cover or something when you said that."

"No, I'm really a doctor. I've always liked helping people, so after coming out of my depression, I decided to build on that. You can put your shirt back now," Carlisle told him.

Harry quickly got dressed again. "Depression?"

"Yes. Let's just say I wasn't exactly happy after realizing what I was," Carlisle said.

"If you're my father and you're a vampire, does that mean...?"

"That you're one as well? No, it doesn't. I was turned a couple of months after you were born. Trust me, if you were a vampire, you'd know it," Carlisle said.

Just then Carlisle's phone starting ringing. "Excuse me for a moment. He went to the other side of the room and answered his phone. "Hello."

_"Hey. I've been trying to get a hold of you," _came Esme's voice.

"I'm sorry, Love. I've been a bit preoccupied," Carlisle said. That was an understatement to say the least. It had been a very trying day.

_"Yeah, I know. Alice had a vision. I had been calling to try to warn you, but I sense that I was too late," _Esme said.

"If her vision was of me nearly killing a man then I'd say so," Carlisle said.

"I'll be better when we're home and I know my son is safe," Carlisle said.

_"Any idea when that's going to be?_" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow at the latest," Carlisle said. He was anxious to get home to his family to have Harry somewhere where he knew he was safe.

_"Should I tell the others about Harry? That way they won't be surprised when you come home with him?"_

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. Have they returned yet?" Carlisle asked

_"No, not yet. I don't expect them until sometime tonight. Alice is excited though. She's already planning on going shopping today for Harry perfect wardrobe," _Esme said laughing.

"Remind her of what will happen if she goes overboard again," Carlisle said. After the last time Alice went on a major shopping binge, he'd warned her that if she ever spent over three hundred dollars, he'd take her credit card for a month.

Esme laughed. _"Already taken care of. Let's just hope she doesn't lose herself."_

"Alright, well, I better go. There are a lot of things Harry and I need to talk about before we come home," Carlisle said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye," Esme said.

"Goodbye, Darling," Carlisle said before hanging up. He then went back over to Harry. "Sorry about that. Esme worries. That's my wife."

Harry looked up surprised. "You're married?"

"Yes. Esme's a wonderful woman. You'll like her a lot," Carlisle said.

"The question is will she like me?" Harry muttered under her breath. He didn't really have a good track record with families. The Dursley's were a testament to that.

"Of course she will. She can't wait to meet you," Carlisle assured him.

"You heard that?" Harry asked surprised. He'd said that really quietly. He barely heard himself say it.

Carlisle smirked. "Vampires have excellent hearing. May I just ask how you knew I was a vampire?"

"My friend Hermione, she was at the Weasley's earlier, she knew about you. You were in one of her books," Harry said.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and sat down. "You're saying there's a book about me?"

"Well, not about you specifically. It was about different types of vampires and covens. You were mentioned," he said.

Carlisle was quite surprised to hear that there was a book dedicated to vampires. They were supposed to be hidden from the world. Telling people who they were was a crime in the vampire world. How had a book written about them escaped the Volturi?

"It's not sold to muggles, I mean normal people. It's only available in the magical world," Harry said.

"The magical world?"

"Yeah. Witches and Wizards. I thought you knew about that stuff," Harry said. The man had handed him over to a witch. He would like to think that he'd at least bothered to find out that much when handing him over.

"I know that witches exist. I'm not exactly proud of it, but I grew up in a time period where witches and those thought to be witches were persecuted," Carlisle said.

"So you thought witches were evil. If that's what you believed, why did you hand me over to one?" Harry asked. He'd waited long enough. Now he wanted to know what exactly Carlisle's game was.

Carlisle sighed. "I know you're angry with me for that. You have every right to be."

"Gee thanks," Harry said bitterly.

"The thing you have to understand is that when a vampire is born, their bloodlust is unbearable. Now I did everything in my power not feed on humans, but it was difficult. Very difficult. I had to avoid human contact for years. Now I no longer have an appetite for human blood, but back then... You would've been dead within a week in my care. It makes me sick to say it, but I would've killed you. I'm certain of that fact. Even that one final time I went to say goodbye to you, I felt the urge. It took every inch of self-control I had inside me not to do it," Carlisle explained. He hated having to explain to his son that he actually thought about feeding on him. It made him sick to his stomach. But it was the truth and he owed the boy at least that much.

"So you just handed me off to some stranger to take me into another time?" Harry asked. He understood the blood thing. Hermione explained how hard it would've been for a vampire to fight it. What he didn't understand was how his father could just hand him over to some stranger off the street.

"I didn't have many options, Harry. In fact, there were exactly two. I was going to leave you with my father that night. When the witch, Helga, showed up, she told me that if I did that, you would be treated terribly by him until your death at the age of six. Knowing my father like I did, I had no trouble believing that much was true," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, well, it didn't really matter, did it? All you really did was trade me in one horrible guardian for two others," Harry said angrily before getting up and crossing the room.

Carlisle got up and followed. "I'm sorry. If I'd known this going to happen, I would've found another way. I should've found another way. But I didn't. I believed what I was told because I wanted it to be the truth. I was wrong. I wish I could change what happened, but I can't. I can't make the past better for you. All I can do is try to preserve your future. Will you let me?" Carlisle asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Harry asked rhetorically. He knew he didn't. Even if Carlisle had been willing to let him stay, which he wasn't, Harry knew he couldn't. Dumbledore would keep trying to mess with him. Right now, Carlisle was the lesser of two evils.

"I want you to feel comfortable around me, and around the rest of my family," Carlisle said.

Harry turned around and looked at him. "Rest? There's more than just you and your wife?'

Carlisle nodded hesitantly. He had a feeling that his son wasn't going to take well to what he was about to tell him. "Yes. I have five adopted children."

Harry felt both shock and anger. Carlisle had abandoned him and then gone out and had five other kids. "So it wasn't safe for you to be with me, but it was okay for other people's kids?"

"No, it's not like that," Carlisle tried to say.

"Whatever," Harry said before bolting for the door.

Carlisle made it to Harry before he even got the door open. He grabbed and brought him against his body

"Let go!" Harry yelled as he attempted to get out of his grip.

Carlisle didn't let up. He held Harry firmly. "Listen to me. I know you're angry right now, but I can't allow you to leave this room. That old man is still out there somewhere. I will not allow him to get his hands on you and possibly use his magic on you. If you don't want to talk to me, I understand and I will respect that, but you cannot leave."

Harry let out a growl but then took several deep breaths to try to calm down. "Let go," he said more calmly.

"Are you going to stay put?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Harry said through gritted teeth. As much as he hated it, he knew Carlisle was right. Dumbledore could get to him without Carlisle there to stop him.

Carlisle immediately released his son. He watched as harry went over to one of the beds and laid down with his back turned to him. He wanted to say something to him, try to explain more but he knew it would be useless now. Harry didn't want to listen. For now, he would just have to let him be.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice pulled her car into the driveway just as her brothers, sister, and husband were getting home. She immediately got out of the car. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, sis. Did Carlisle bite your head off for interrupting his personal day?" Emmett asked. As soon as Alice said she was going home, he'd warned her that it was a bad idea. Carlisle was very reasonable and calm on most days. It was hard to really get him mad. But there were a few times a year when he got very agitated. The thirty-first of July was one of those days.

"Nope. In fact, I'd guess Daddy's really happy right about now. Well, he's probably less happy after getting yelled at," Alice said. She recently had a vision about her new brother really losing it on Carlisle.

"Huh?" all four of them asked in unison.

"You'll find out in a minute. Mom wants to have a family meeting. Jazz, give me a hand with these bags, would you?" Alice asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Jasper said before opening the trunk and taking out a bunch of shopping bags. "Damn, Alice, did you buy out the mall?"

"Ha ha. And no I didn't. I stayed well within the budget," Alice said proudly. When Carlisle had given her a limit on how much she could spend, all the others had been sure that she couldn't stick to it. She was happy to prove them wrong, even if she had only done it because she was afraid of losing her credit card.

"I really don't see how that's possible," Jasper murmured before heading for the house. The others followed him as well.

Once inside, they were all greeted by Esme. "Good, you're all back. We need to have a family meeting."

Jasper put all the bags down and looked up at his mother. "Living room?"

Esme nodded and led the way. Once in the living room, they all took seats. Edward, Alice and Jasper sat on the couch, Emmett and Rosalie sat on the loveseat, and Esme sat down in the recliner.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked. It was unusual for him to not be there. They'd never had a family meeting without the patriarch of their family.

"He's in England. That's actually what we need to talk about," Esme said.

"England? We weren't gone that long. He just up and decided to skip the country?" Emmett asked surprised.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Emmett. Okay, you all know that I sent you out of the house because your father was having a hard time."

"Yeah, we know. The old man has a grudge against the thirty-first of July," Emmett said lightheartedly.

"There's a reason for that. Now he never told you because... Well, because he couldn't bear to. It's something that has hurt him a lot," Esme told them.

"What is it?" Edward asked. Normally he'd know by now, but his mother was blocking her thoughts. She probably wanted them all to find out at the same time.

"When he was alive, your father had a child," she started. There was a collective gasp around the room, but Esme chose to ignore it. His name was Harrison Carlisle Cullen. He was born on July 31."

"So that's why he has such a hard time with the day. It was the day his child was born," Jasper realized.

"That's part of it, but it goes deeper than that. You see, after your father changed, he became very aware that he would never be able to raise him. It just wasn't possible. He was preparing to leave him with his father, even though he hated himself for it, when a woman, a witch, showed up and offered him another option," Esme said.

"Holy crap! So a witch just showed up out of the blue? That's something that doesn't happen every day," Emmett commented.

"No, it doesn't. Your father was quite weary at first. He grew up believing witches were evil after all. But this woman promised him certain things. She promised that if he gave her the baby, she would make sure he had a better quality of life and that your father would see him again someday," Esme explained.

"Well, she kept half of that promise," Alice said.

"The better quality of life part," Edward figured.

"No," Alice said.

Everyone except Esme looked at her in confusion.

"Harry, that's what he likes to be called, didn't have a great life. I had a vision of Carlisle kicking the ass of his so called guardian."

"Alice, language," Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," Alice said.

"Wait, how is that possible? Wouldn't his guardians have died somewhere in the 1700s at least?" Rosalie asked.

"Normally, yes, but this situation is far from normal. The witch your father trusted took his son many years into the future," Esme said.

Emmett raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Time travel? Really? That's impossible."

"To be fair, a lot of people think vampires and witches are impossible as well," Jasper told him.

"Good point, sweetie," Alice said. "And this kid is real. He's frequented a few my visions in the last day or so. So unless you have a better explanation..."

"So that's why Carlisle went to England. To get the kid back," Edward stated. He knew that was what happened and he didn't need to read anyone's thoughts to know it. He knew His father well. If he found out his son was still alive, he would move Heaven and Earth to bring him home.

"Yes. I'm not sure how, but your father got a letter from the witch who took his son. She told him where he was and he immediately went to get him. He's got him now. They should be back sometime tomorrow.

"At around this time," Alice said knowingly.

"Well, that was fast," Emmett said.

"Fast, but not easy. He nearly killed two people," Alice said.

"Dad?" Edward asked skeptically. His father was the calmest, most compassionate man he'd ever met. It was hard to believe the man could lose control like that.

Alice nodded. "They both deserved it though. They were both a danger to our new brother."

"How old is he? The boy," Rosalie asked.

"He just turned sixteen," Esme said.

"I wonder what he's like," Emmett said.

"Well, right now he's kinda pissed," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well, he did just find out that his family wasn't his family and that his real father opted not to raise him. Not to mention the fact that he also just found out that he's technically over three hundred years old. That would be enough to get to anyone," Edward said.

Alice nodded. "He got into a big row with Carlisle. He had to physically keep Harry from storming out. Harry resents him big time."

"This is not Dad's fault," Rosalie said.

"It kind of is. Yes, Carlisle was trying to do what was best for him, but he still left the boy. That's all someone his age would be able to see right now," Jasper said. He felt for his new brother. He knew what it felt like to feel alone. He'd felt completely alone until he'd met the Cullens. He wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone.

"He did what he had to do. If he'd kept the child, he would've killed him," Rosalie argued.

"Sweetheart, I don't think anyone is arguing with you on that point. We all know your father well enough to know that he would never ever leave a child of his unless there was absolutely no other choice in the matter. But Harry doesn't know that. Carlisle is a stranger to him. When he looks at him, all he sees is the man who left him. It's going to take some time before he can see anything else. We need to give him some allowances her," Esme said.

"So we are just supposed to sit back and say nothing if he tries to attack our father?" Rosalie asked unhappily.

"No, of course not. You should feel free to defend your father, but do it respectfully. Do not attack him back. I want you all to make Harry feel welcome here. This is his family too. I want him treated as such. Is that understood?

There was a chorus of 'yes Mom'.

"Okay, good. Now I'm going to go up and finish up Harry's room."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Alice said excitedly before following her mother up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs and into the living room. Ron's mother had called them down. When they got there, they noticed that Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were there as well.

"Children, the headmaster would like a word with you," Molly said.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. I was wondering if either of you have heard from Harry since he was taken," Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice.

Ron glared. "What makes you think I'd tell you if I did?"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You will treat the headmaster with respect!" Molly scolded.

"I'm treating him with as much respect as he deserves. He was going to wipe Harry's memory, probably ours as well," Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley, I understand you're angry, but you must understand that it was for the Greater Good," Dumbledore said as if that made it all okay.

"Is what he's saying true? Would you really have wiped my son's memory?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, we talked about this," Molly reminded her husband.

"Yes. You tried to make wiping the minds of Harry and his father alright. And I tried to accept that. I tried to believe that it was alright, but it's not. And it's certainly not alright for him violate our son's mind as well.

"Arthur, I realize that you don't approve of my decision, but it was the only way. I couldn't just sit back and allow Mr. Cullen to take Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Why not? He's his father," Hermione said.

Harry doesn't belong anywhere near that man. He's a vampire and very dangerous. He attacked the headmaster," Molly reminded everyone.

"I wonder why. I don't suppose it could be because he tried to wipe the man's mind and the mind of his son," Arthur said. He understood what Harry's father did. As a father, he would've done the same thing. "Let me tell you something, Headmaster, if you ever even think of taking my son's mind, what Cullen did to you will seem like child's play."

"Arthur, how can you talk like this? I thought you understood," Molly said.

"No, I tried to tell myself that I understood. That the headmaster was doing what was best for Harry. But the more I thought about, you more uneasy I became. There is no excuse for trying to mind wipe a child. In fact, it's against the law to do so," Arthur said.

"It was for the Greater Good," Dumbledore insisted.

"You say that like it makes everything alright. Like it makes it okay for you to do whatever you want as long as you have a good reason. They have a muggle saying. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Now, I'm not sure anymore if your intentions really are good, but even if they are, they're going to end up screwing you. Well, I'm not going to help you do it, nor am I going to let you use my children to do it," Arthur said. He'd been very upset when Dumbledore had asked Bill to risk his position at Gringotts to help him get to Harry.

"What are you saying, Arthur? That we should just let that _creature_ have Harry?" asked a horrified Molly.

"Well, he is his father after all. He's his family. That's all Harry's ever wanted. What right do we have to take it from him? Come along, children," Arthur said before leading them both up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked out the window as Carlisle drove down a road in some small town in Vermont. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere because they passed millions of trees and hadn't come across a house in ages.

Finally they turned the corner and pulled into a large driveway. Harry leaned forward and gaped in awe as he saw the house. It was huge. It was a big white house and was probably about the size of three houses at Privet Drive, if not bigger. The property was also quite big. It was the only property around and it seemed to be as big as the entire quidditch field at Hogwarts.

Carlisle stopped the car and turned to Harry, who had a shocked expression on his face. "You ready to go in?"

"Sure," Harry said before getting out of the car.

Carlisle got out as well and led the way into the house. Unsurprisingly, he found the rest of his family waiting in the entry way when they got inside. "Hello, everyone. This is Harry."

Harry looked around at all of them. He noticed that they all had the same pale skin and golden eyes as his father. They weren't vampires too, were they?

"Yeah, we are," Edward answered the unasked question.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. He hadn't said that out loud, had he?

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

"You'll have to excuse Edward, Harry. He's a telepath. Edward, what have I told you about your gift?" Carlisle asked sternly.

Edward sighed. "That if I can't control it then I should at least reframe from answering people's thoughts before they'd had a chance to verbalize them."

"See that you remember that. Now onto introductions. Harry, the beautiful brunette to my right is my wife Esme," Carlisle said.

Esme flashed him an inviting smile. "Hi, Harry. It's good to finally meet you."

"Hello," Harry said curtly. He refused to like her or anyone else here. These people were just the family his father had chosen to replace him with.

"The one with the curly blond hair is my son Jasper and next to him is his wife and my daughter Alice," Carlisle said.

Alice, unable to control herself went over and hugged her new little brother.

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He hadn't expected the girl to hug him like that. He wasn't sure what to do. Thankfully he didn't have to think much about it because she pulled away a second later.

"It's so good to meet you. We're going to get along great. I know you don't really want to like us right now, but you won't be able to help it after a while," Alice said.

"Alice! My words to Edward apply to you too," Carlisle scolded.

"Sorry, Daddy," Alice said before turning back to Harry. "Anyway, I went on a shopping spree for you. I think you're going to appreciate my sense of style."

"Alice, he's a dude. He doesn't care about clothes," Emmett said.

"Which brings us to Emmett," Carlisle said.

"Hey, little bro. You need help with the others, I'm your guy. Speaking of, never ever go to the mall with Alice. You'll be lucky to get out alive," Emmett said half joking.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little. He couldn't help it. He'd always wanted siblings. A part of him wanted to have that kind of relationship with these people. But he couldn't. He couldn't like them. He wouldn't.

"The beautiful blond is Rosalie," Carlisle continued.

Rosalie didn't speak. She just stared at Harry coldly.

Esme cleared her throat and looked at her daughter sternly.

"Hello," Rosalie finally said.

"And of course our resident telepath, Edward," Carlisle finished.

"Hi," Edward said quietly.

"Alright, well, now that introductions have been made. Let's go into the kitchen and get you something to eat, Harry. I'm sure you're hungry," Esme said.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Nonsense. You haven't eaten since this morning. Go with Esme please," Carlisle said.

"I said I'm fine," Harry said louder.

All the Cullen kids were shocked silent. They'd never heard anyone speak to Carlisle in such a way. None of them dared to talk to him like that ever.

Carlisle took a deep breath and counted to ten. Normally, he would not allow disrespect like that to go unreprimanded, but he knew he had to make certain allowances with Harry. He was new to all this and he still felt very betrayed.

Harry began to get very uncomfortable at that the looks he was receiving. He made him think that maybe he went a little too far. "Sorry."

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you something to eat," Esme said.

This time Harry didn't argue. He allowed Esme to lead him into the kitchen. Carlisle followed closely behind them.

The rest of the Cullens watched as they left. Edward was the first to speak. "That was..."

"Intense," Emmett finished. "I've never seen anyone talk to Carlisle like that."

"He had no right," said an angry Rosalie.

"He's angry," stated Jasper.

"You felt him, Jazz?" Alice asked. It was barely a question. She knew Jasper had to have felt whatever their newest addition was feeling.

Jasper nodded. "I felt a lot of things from him. He's angry and bitter at Carlisle, but he's also Jealous of us."

"Yeah, he thinks of us as his replacement," Edward said.

"At the same time though, I felt hope. I think a part of him wants to be a part of this family, but he's too afraid to admit it even to himself. He's got issues with trusting people. I also felt a lot of pain. He's had a hard time," Jasper said. He felt really bad for Harry. No one should have to go through what he did. Jasper didn't know exactly what Harry had gone through, but he knew he felt a lot of pain for someone so young.

"It does not give him the right to speak to Carlisle like that," Rosalie said.

"Maybe not, babe, but it does make it understandable. Think about how you'd feel if Dad left us and then got another family," Emmett said.

"That's not what happened!" Rosalie yelled.

"No, but that's how he sees it," Edward said. He knew for a fact that was how Harry saw the situation. He'd seen it in his mind.

"Well, we have to make him see that he's wrong. He's just as much a Cullen as the rest of us," Alice said.

"More so technically," Emmett said.

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked. He was anxious to help in any way he could.

"I think for right now, all we can do is support Harry and Carlisle and hope that it all works out," Edward said. He wanted to help too, but he knew the relationship between Harry and their father was volatile one and that there was really nothing the rest of them could do except pray that it would be okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table when Esme placed a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of milk in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," Esme said smiling. She then went over and pulled Carlisle aside. "You okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's home now. It's hard to believe, but he's actually here," Carlisle said. Until now he really hadn't had time to stop and think about it, but his son was back in his life. It was unbelievable.

Esme looked over at Harry briefly and then turned back to her husband. "He's has a lot rage towards you, huh?"

"Yes. What you just saw a minute ago was nothing. We got into a huge row yesterday. I had to physically restrain him from leaving. He feels like I abandoned him. And he's right. I did," Carlisle said guiltily.

"Don't do that to yourself. You had no choice," Esme said.

"Oh, I had choices. They were just all bad. He didn't grow up the way I wanted him to, the way I was hoping he would if I gave him to that woman," Carlisle said.

"Well, he has us now. We'll help him through everything. In the meantime though, you need to go hunt," Esme said. Carlisle's eyes were beginning to darken, which was a classic sign of hunger.

"I'm fine, Love," Carlisle said.

Esme folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Like father like son, huh? Your eyes are starting to turn black. You need to hunt."

Carlisle hesitated and then went over to Harry. "Harry, I need to go out for a little while. Will you be alright here with the others?" He didn't want to leave if Harry was going to feel uncomfortable.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He really couldn't have cared less who he was left with. They were all strangers to him.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours," Carlisle said before heading out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

After he finished eating, Harry was led upstairs by Esme into the room that would be his. His mouth formed an 'o' when he saw it. It was huge. There was a huge television that hung from the wall, two large dressers on either side of the room, a desk with a computer stationed on it, and last but not least, a huge king sized bed.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

"Um, yeah, sure. Thank you," Harry said. He actually loved it. He couldn't deny that no matter how much he tried not to. It had only been an hour and so far his plan on not liking this woman was failing miserably.

"You're very welcome. Well, I'll leave you to get situated. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Esme told him before walking out the door.

Harry went over and sat on the bed. Once he did, it felt like was laying on clouds. It was the most comfortable bed he'd ever been on, even more comfortable than the beds at Hogwarts and the bed he had at Sirius' old house

Harry sighed and started opening his trunk. "I guess I should unpack. It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon," he said to himself. He opened his trick and began taking out a bunch of clothes. He went over to one of the dressers and opened one of the drawers only to find that it was already filled with a bunch of clothes.

"Do you like them?"

Harry turned to see that girl, Alice standing in the doorway.

"I picked them out myself," Alice said.

"You bought me clothes. Why?" Harry asked. No one had ever done anything like that for him. When he was young, he'd had to wear Dudley's old clothes and after that, he'd bought his own.

"Because you're my brother, and I like to shop so it was fun for me," Alice said.

"But why didn't you just shop for yourself then? Why would you do it for me? You don't even know me," Harry said. He really didn't understand this. Why would these people be bending over backwards to be nice to him.

"Well, not yet, but I will. We'll all get to know each other well. Before you know it, we'll all be one big happy family," Alice said smiling.

Harry had a hard time believing that one. In fact, the only reason he'd gone there without a fight in the first place was because of Dumbledore. He didn't want anything to do with them. Well, most of him didn't anyway. As much as he wished it didn't, a part of him did want to be a part of them. A part of him craved for the love Carlisle appeared to want to give him and for the family came with him. But he knew he could never have it was lie. He didn't know why Carlisle felt the urge to play father after all this time, but he knew he would give up eventually.

"I know you don't believe me right now. I guess I can't really blame you there. But one day you'll see that we're not like the other idiots you used to call family.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. No one was supposed to know about the Dursley's. Not even his friends knew the true extent of it. He certainly didn't want his father's family to know about it. "H...How did you know about that?"

"I had a vision of Carlisle kicking a whale-like guy's ass," Alice said.

"Language!" they both heard Esme yell from downstairs.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Down side to being a vampire and having vampire parents? They have excellent hearing and can reprimand you even when you're in a different room."

Harry couldn't help up smile a little. He quickly caught himself though. "Look, I have some unpacking to do, so if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you later. Have a good night," Alice said before walking out of the room. She went across the hall to her own room that she shared with Jasper, who was sitting on their bed. "Did you feel anything?"

Jasper nodded. "A few things. He was grateful to you for going shopping for him. He was shocked by it though. Almost like he didn't expect anyone to do anything nice for him."

"That's so sad," Alice said. Harry shouldn't be surprised that someone would do something nice to him, especially when that person was his own family. She supposed it was harder for him though because it was his own family. Family didn't appear to be something Harry could count on in the past.

"It is," Jasper agreed. "But you know, as much as he's afraid of getting too close to us, he wants it. When you told him that we would all be close one day, a part of him felt the urge for that. I think it's something that he's always wanted but didn't think he'd ever have."

Alice went over and sat down next to him. "His 'relatives' probably didn't help with that."

"No, they didn't. I think that's why Carlisle scares him so. He's still angry as hell at Carlisle, but he's also afraid of him. He's afraid he'll get hurt if he even begins to let himself forgive and love Carlisle. He's certain that eventually Carlisle will leave him just like everyone else has," Jasper said.

Alice looked right at her husband. She had a feeling that Jasper's views weren't coming just from sensing Harry's emotions. Jasper too had a hard time when he came into the family. He wasn't abused or anything like Harry, but he'd been used for a long time that he came to expect it. First by that psychotic vampire, Maria, then by the coven he was with after that. It had been very difficult when he came to them and everyone had tried so hard to make him apart of the family, he and Carlisle had gotten into many rows because of Jasper's need to push him away. "I know you know how that feels. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I'd be happy to. I'll help him in any way I can, but you were right when said I know how this feels. I know that a few words from me aren't going to change anything. Just like it didn't change anything when you and the others tried to get through to me. I needed everyone, especially Carlisle, to prove to me that they weren't going to abandon me at the first sign of trouble. That's how it's going to be for Harry. He's going to test Carlisle. He's going to try to see how far he can push him," Jasper said knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But eventually, Carlisle's going to push back," Alice said. She didn't mean that physically of course. Carlisle would never hurt any of them and turn them away, but he would show them exactly who was in charge. He was a patient and compassionate man, but even he had his limits.

Jasper nodded. "That's when he'll probably start to get it." It wasn't until he'd pushed Carlisle to his limit and experienced the man's tough love that he finally began to trust him.

"I just wish there was something we could do to help him," Alice said.

"There is. We keep trying to make him part of the family. We include him in all the non-vampire things we do as a family," Jasper said. He had a feeling that would go a long way. It would show him that they cared. He wasn't sure how much it would do for his relationship with Carlisle, but hopefully it would get him closer to the rest of them.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe we could all show him around town tomorrow, maybe go to a movie or something. He could probably use some regular teenage stuff so that he can get a break from all this emotional crap that's going on." Alice said.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll ask the others if they want to go. If not, the three of us could go."

"I think Emmett and Edward will want to come. Not so sure about Rose though," Alice said. Rosalie was very close to Carlisle. It angered her that Harry was so resentful of him.

"She'll come around. Rosalie doesn't like anyone at first," Jasper said.

Just then, they heard the door open from downstairs. "Sounds like Carlisle's back. I'm gonna go see how he's doing," Alice said before getting up and heading out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Harry woke up in his new room. He slowly got up and made his way out of the room. As soon as he did, his nose was hit with an aroma that made his stomach growl. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Esme was placing a plate with pancakes on the table.

"Hey, there," Esme said when she saw him. "You hungry? I made pancakes."

Harry made it over to the table.

"I hope you like pancakes," Esme said.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said as he picked up his fork and took a bite. He moaned in pleasure as the food made its way down his throat. For someone who didn't eat, Esme sure knew how to cook.

Harry looked around and saw that Carlisle was nowhere in sight. "Where's _he?_"

"Your father? He had to go to the hospital. He didn't want to leave you so soon after getting you home, but he hasn't checked in in a while and he knew people would start to get suspicious if he didn't," Esme explained.

Harry shrugged and continued to eat. He didn't care that Carlisle wasn't there. He preferred it that way. Whenever Carlisle was around, he was confused. The man's words didn't make sense with his past actions.

Soon, five sets of footprints could be heard barreling down the stairs. Seconds later, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward entered the room.

"Morning, little bro," Emmett said.

"Hi, Harry. We're all gonna go out soon and we were wondering if maybe you wanna come?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna go see a movie and then we figured we'd show you around town," Emmett said. Alice and Jasper had presented them with the idea and he'd readily agreed, as did Edward. Rosalie hadn't been happy, but she'd get over it.

"No, that's alright," Harry said. He knew they were only asking because they felt obligated to include him.

Edward picked up on the thought and started whispering to his brothers and sisters. "He thinks we only want to take him because we feel obligated."

"Come on, Harry. I happen to know that if you come with us, you'll have fun," Alice said.

"Yeah, besides, what else are you going to do? Sit here and mope all day?" Emmett asked.

Harry sighed. He had a point there. No matter where he was, he had a feeling he was going to be miserable. It might as well be somewhere where he could be distracted, like a movie theater. "Well, alright."

"Awesome. We leave in an hour so you might want to go get ready," Emmett said.

Harry nodded and immediately got up and headed out of the room.

Esme smiled. "That was really thoughtful of you, guys. I'm proud of you."

"No problem, Mom. He is our brother after all. We want him to feel welcome," Emmett said.

"He doesn't though. He thinks we just feel like we have to take him. The only reason he agreed to come was to get rid of the awkwardness of being here for a while," Edward said.

"Well, we'll just have to try harder to get him to feel like he belongs," Alice said.

"I don't see why we should have to go to all this trouble to please some selfish little brat," Rosalie spat.

"Rose, shut the hell up! Why don't you try walking a mile in his shoes before you pass judgment?" Jasper asked. He was getting rather ticked at Rosalie's attitude towards Harry. He knew the others were as well, but it was a bit worse for him because he could actually feel what Harry felt. He literally felt Harry's pain and anger. He knew he wasn't what Rose made him out to be.

"Jasper! You don't tell your sister to shut up!" Esme lectured.

"Sorry, Mom," Jasper said.

"And, Rose, though he could've said it in a nicer way, Jasper's right. Don't judge Harry on something you have absolutely no concept of. He's only known who his true father is for a few days. I think under the circumstances, he's adjusting remarkably well," Esme said.

"But he treats Carlisle like dirt. You saw how he snapped at him last night," Rose said.

"That's between your father and Harry. If he's not worried about it, you shouldn't be either," Esme said. Okay, so it wasn't exactly true that Carlisle wasn't worried about it. He was, but he also understood why Harry was so angry with him. And in any event, it wasn't Rosalie's business.

"Fine. I'm gonna go get ready," Rosalie said before leaving. Emmett quickly followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After the movie, the Cullen kids all went to a lake nearby. Harry watched everyone pile out of the car before getting out himself.

"Okay, so this is probably the best part of the town. If you haven't figured it out yet, there's not much around," Alice said smiling.

"I like lakes," Harry said. He'd spent some time sitting at the Black Lake at Hogwarts when no one was around. It was peaceful.

"Cool," Alice said.

Harry then walked away and went over to a spot on the grass by himself.

"I'll talk to him," Jasper said before going over and sitting down next to his brother. "Hey."

"Hi," Harry said before moving over a little. He was really hoping to be left alone so that he could think. It seemed his 'family' didn't want to let him do that.

"I always liked coming here. It was a nice place to think and get away from everyone," Jasper said.

"Why would you want to get away from anyone?" Harry asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Why does anyone? Sometimes you just want to be alone, you know?" Also sometimes the emotions of others became too much and he felt the need to try to get away from them. Since there was no one that lived nearby, the lake was the perfect place.

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't like it here much, do you?" Jasper asked. He didn't mean the lake, he meant with the family.

Harry snorted. "What was your first clue?"

"The resentment comes off of you in waves," he said.

Harry turned to Jasper in surprise. "What?"

"Oh, I'm what you would call an empath," Jasper said

"Wait, you mean you literally know what I'm feeling right now?" Harry asked. He didn't like that one bit. He didn't want someone else going around with his feelings inside them.

Jasper nodded. "Resentful and uncomfortable."

"Well, of course I'm uncomfortable! You just told me you have a key to my emotions," Harry said. It was bad enough that the other one, Edward, could hear his thoughts. He didn't need someone tapping into his feelings too.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I wish I could. It gets a little overwhelming sometimes. Feeling what other people are feeling," Jasper said. While sometimes his gift came in handy, like now with Harry, it also overwhelmed him a lot, nearly to the point where he couldn't take it.

"D...does it hurt? To hear other people's emotions?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes, but only when someone gets really angry or really hurt. When that happens, I usually try to send them calming signals. You see, I can kind of manipulate emotions as well. But don't worry; I won't do that to you unless your anger or pain start to consume you. If that happens, I'll only ever send you calming signals," Jasper assured him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He'd tensed a bit when Jasper had told him he could manipulate emotions. "Thanks. Can you do me a favor? If you ever feel anything from me, please don't tell anyone else."

"Okay. I can promise that unless it's so bad that I feel like it's going to physically hurt you," Jasper said. He wouldn't tell anymore if it was just the kinds of feelings he was getting now, but if it ever came to the point where he feared Harry would hurt himself, he'd have to tell Carlisle.

"Deal," Harry said. He still didn't like it, but he'd have to accept it. "Are you going to lecture me about how I feel about Carlisle?"

Jasper shook his head. "No. That's between you and Carlisle. Besides, like I said, I know how you feel and why. I also know how it feels to resent him."

"You resent him?" Harry asked surprised. He just assumed all of the Cullen kids worshipped the ground he walked on. That's the way it seemed.

"Not anymore. When I first joined the family, I wasn't used to being cared about," Jasper said.

Harry looked away. He knew what that was like. No one had cared about him when he was growing up. He didn't even have friends before he went to Hogwarts.

"Anyway, I resented Carlisle because I didn't understand people like him. I mean, I had decent parents growing up, but that had been centuries ago, and even they weren't like Carlisle. Carlisle is the most compassionate man I've ever met. He's almost completely selfless. That scared me," Jasper said.

"Selfless? Sorry, but I have a hard time believing that one," Harry said.

"I know. I know you feel betrayed by him. I do want you to know though that Carlisle does love you. I know that for a fact," Jasper said.

"Even if he does, it doesn't change anything. My life was hell because of him," Harry said.

Jasper thought about trying to defend Carlisle but decided against it. Harry wasn't ready to hear arguments in Carlisle's defense. He was still too angry to listen to reason.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay. Come on, I think everyone's ready to leave now," Jasper said before getting up and leading the way back to the others. Harry got up and followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus walked into the headmaster's office after being summoned. "You wished to see me, Headmaster."

"Ah, Severus, yes. I was wondering if you'd made any headway in your research in finding a way to stop Carlisle Cullen.

"Headmaster, I have said it once and I will say it again. You have zero chance of besting Carlisle Cullen. He would rip you apart," Severus said.

"There must be a way," Dumbledore said. He had to find a way to get rid of Cullen and get Harry back under his control. It was the only way of stopping Voldemort.

"The only chance you have is turning into a vampire or a wolf shape shifter," Severus said. He had done some research and fold that there was a tribe of shape shifters that could beat vampires in a fight, but there was also a peace treaty in place with the Cullen coven.

"A wolf shape shifter? You mean a werewolf?" Dumbledore asked. He could work with that. It would take some persuading, but he could get Remus to go after them.

Severus caught on to the headmaster's train of thought. "I know what you're thinking, Albus, and, no. Lupin wouldn't be able to do anything. For one, he can't change on command. He can only do it around the full moon. And for another, he's not strong enough. Not to mention the fact that Lupin _wouldn't_ do it." Severus really had no use for Lupin, but one thing he could say is that he would never take another parent away from Potter, nor would he attack any living thing without cause.

"So tell me about these wolves you're talking about," Albus said.

"It doesn't matter. They won't attack the Cullens without cause. There is an agreement in place preventing them from doing so," Severus said.

"Well, then we'll have to convince them. Either that or you said that other vampires could defeat him as well. We could try to get assistance from the vampires in the wizarding world," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not sure they'll be strong enough. They are a different brand of Vampire. And in any event, are you certain you want to go down this road? If you send vampires or shape shifters after him, Cullen will see it as a declaration of war. He will come after you with everything he has, which happens to be quite a lot. If you do this, you best pray they'll be able to destroy him or he _will_ destroy you," Severus warned.

"You make him seem like a God, Severus," Dumbledore said with an amused expression on his face.

"He's as close as one gets in our world. Even the Dark Lord would find someone like him to be a worthy opponent, which is why it was such a colossal mistake to anger him. Cullen didn't have to be an enemy," Severus said.

"I'm not quite following you, my boy," Dumbledore said.

"Did you ever think of how someone like Carlisle Cullen might have affected this war? He's stronger than Voldemort and all his death eaters combined, and he's immune to magic. He could've helped us bring the Dark Lord to his knees if you'd played your cards right. But instead you tried to wipe his memory and steal his child," Severus said.

Dumbledore blinked. That thought had never really occurred to him. He'd been so focused on keeping Harry within his reach that he didn't even consider the vampire's usefulness. It didn't matter now though. "Well, what's done is done, and in the end it still has to be Harry anyway."

"Why? Because of some stupid prophecy uttered by an old fraud? The prophecy's wrong anyway. It says that it refers to the born to those who thrice defied the Dark Lord. Carlisle Cullen didn't defy the Dark Lord," Severus said.

"Yes, well, perhaps that part was misinterpreted. Harry fits all other criteria. It has to be him," Dumbledore said.

"I do not understand why you insist on putting all this on a child when there are fully grown adults capable of such a task. Like Cullen. He's a vampire with incredible strength. He and those like him might just be able to stop the Dark Lord. This is if you would stop trying to destroy him," Severus said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Harry has to be the one. Getting him back is our only option."

"Well, then we're screwed. And by the way, Potter is no longer in the country," Severus said as an afterthought.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "What?"

"Cullen took the boy to America yesterday. They took a muggle plane that arrived in the state of Vermont late in the evening," Severus said. He knew Dumbledore would want to keep tabs so he'd checked local airports to see if Cullen had used muggle means to take the child.

"Well, if we know where he is, it should be alright. It does seem a bit foolish of Mr. Cullen to leave a trail like that," Dumbledore said. He was starting to wonder if Severus had been overreacting a bit.

Severus scowled. "Cullen is anything but foolish. He didn't bother to cover his tracks because he has no reason to. You're not a threat to him. At most, all you are is nuisance that he has to put up with, and believe me, that's all you want to be. If you attempt to have him see you as a threat, you will regret it."

"We have no choice, Severus. If going to war with Cullen is what we have to do, so be it."

"Wait, _we_? There is no _we_ here, Headmaster. I am washing my hands of this whole thing right now," Severus said. He'd have to be the stupidest person on the planet to get involved in this fight. He didn't fight losing battles, and this was definitely a losing battle.

"Severus, you must be involved. We need you," Dumbledore said.

"No! I'm not going to sacrifice my life for this suicide mission you insist on going on," Severus said.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at him sadly. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it seems that I need to remind you of a certain oath you gave me fifteen years ago."

Severus glared at him. "Three things, Headmaster. "First, I gave an oath to protect Harry Potter. Now as Harry Potter does not seem to exist, that oath is now null and void. Two, I fail to see how helping you in your foolish quest to take on one of the most powerful vampires in existence is going to protect the boy. And finally, if I were to help you, I'd likely end up dead anyway, so I fail to see the point of even trying. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do that don't involve such dangerous actions." With that, he walked out of the room without another word.

Just as Severus left, Bill Weasley entered.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, good to see you? And how are you this fine afternoon?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"Honestly, Headmaster, I've been better. I just got sacked," Bill grumbled. He'd been caught trying to sneak a look at Harry's file.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What happened?"

I was doing as you asked. I was trying to get a look at Harry's linage test. Unfortunately, I was caught by one of the goblins. I was fired on the spot," Bill explained.

Dumbledore sighed. "That's very unfortunate. I don't suppose you were able to discover anything?"

"Only that Carlisle Cullen truly is listed as Harry's father," Bill said.

Dumbledore sank back in his chair in disappointment. Despite knowing otherwise, he'd still been hoping Harry and Carlisle were lying about the linage test. It appeared they weren't.

"I've worked at Gringotts long enough to know that those tests can't be altered or accidently botched in any way. If it says Cullen is his father then he is," Bill continued.

"Yes, unfortunately, that is the case," Dumbledore said unhappily.

"I just don't understand how it's possible. Vampires can't have children and Cullen is over three centuries old. How could he possibly be Harry's father?" Bill asked.

"That is a question I was hoping would be answered by getting a glimpse at Harry's test," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got caught before I got a good look. All I saw were the names of Harry's parents," he said.

"And what did it say about his mother?" Dumbledore asked.

Bill thought for a minute. "I think it said her name was Margaret Smith."

The last name immediately sparked recognition in Dumbledore's brain. The name 'Smith' was a wizarding name. There was actually another student at school with it. "Alright, thank you, Mr. Weasley. I appreciate your effort. I would also ask you to do something else for me."

"Of course. What is it?" Bill asked, ready and eager to help.

"I have it on good authority that there is a group of shape shifters powerful enough to fight off vampires. I was wondering if you might be willing to do some research on them and then maybe see if you can't sway them to our side." Dumbledore asked.

"Sure. I'll see if I can't get Charlie to come as well. He's good at dealing with other creatures. I'll get on it straight away."

Dumbledore nodded his appreciation and then watched as Bill left.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron and Hermione followed Arthur into Charlie's small house. Arthur decided that he wanted to warn the others against helping Dumbledore, so he decided they all needed to meet. The twins were coming as well. The only two not going were Percy and Ginny. Percy because he refused to and Ginny because it didn't really affect her. There was nothing for her to risk.

"It's good to see you, Dad. What's going on?" Charlie asked as he greeted his father and younger siblings.

"Hello, son. It's good to see you as well. I will explain everything as soon as the twins get here," Arthur said.

Just then, there were two 'pops', revealing the twins.

Charlie glared at his brothers playfully. "Have either of you heard of a door?"

"Now where's the fun..."

"...in that?" the twins asked.

Charlie shook his head and turned to his father. "So what's going on?"

Arthur motioned for everyone to sit down at the kitchen table and then he explained the situation with Harry and his father and told them what Dumbledore had tried to do.

"You're telling me that he tried to wipe their memories?" asked a stunned Charlie.

"Yeah. We were there. He cast the obliviation on Harry's dad. The spell fell right off of him. The only thing it really did was piss him off," Ron said.

"You're saying it didn't affect him at all? That's unheard of. I've never heard of any creature that could do such a thing," Charlie said. He studied numerous magical creatures, including vampires, but he'd never heard of one being completely immune to magic.

"Well, according to Severus Snape, Cullen is a different kind of vampire than the one you've studied. His kind is strong and quite difficult to kill," Arthur said.

"Did you see him, Dad?" Charlie asked.

"No, but I heard all about it from your brother. Apparently Mr. Cullen proved Snape right about his strength," Arthur said.

"He knocked Dumbledore out cold," Ron said, still kind of amazed by it.

Arthur nodded. "Normally I don't condone violence, but under the circumstances, I'd say Dumbledore more than had it coming."

"Oh, man, I can't believe we missed that," Fred said.

"Yeah, why did all the good stuff happen after we moved out?" George asked jokingly.

"Honestly, it's not funny. The whole thing was quite horrific. Dumbledore was going to wipe all our memories," Hermione said. She still couldn't believe how close they'd come, and she couldn't believe that Dumbledore would actually do something like that.

"What does Mum say about all of this?" Charlie asked.

Ron scowled. "She agrees with Dumbledore of course. She seems to think it's perfectly okay for Dumbledore to go around obliviating people."

"As much as I hate to admit it, your brother is right. It pains me to even say this, but your mother didn't seem to have any problems with Dumbledore keeping Harry from his father or obliviating your younger siblings. What's even worse though is that Bill also allowed himself to be pulled into this," Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"Dumbledore asked Bill to sneak a peek at Harry's linage test."

"That could get him fired!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It did. Your brother got caught in the act and was subsequently sacked," Arthur said.

"Serves him right," Ron said.

"Ron," Arthur admonished. Secretly though, he had to agree. He loved his son, but Bill should've known better. He never should've gone anywhere near Harry's file.

"You know, Bill wrote me earlier. He wanted my help with speaking to a pack of shape shifters. Something about getting them to help with a clan of vampires," Charlie said. He was starting to connect that to what was going on with Harry.

Arthur sighed. "I wish he would just have the good sense to stay out of this. If everything that Severus says is true, this could prove very dangerous."

"Well, I'll obviously tell Bill that I'll have no part in this and that he should back out as well," Charlie said.

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad to see you understand."

"Of course, Dad. There is obviously something very twisted about a person that tries mind wipe children," Charlie said. The very thought of it made him sick. Things like that were illegal and for good reason.

Arthur turned to the twins. "And I'm sure that I don't need to tell you two not to get involved with Dumbledore."

"Of course not. Harry's our honorary little brother. We would never do anything that could hurt him," Fred said.

"And taking his father away would definitely hurt him," George added.

Arthur stood up, as did Ron and Hermione. "Alright, well, we need to go now. Be careful, all of you."

"We will," Charlie said.

Arthur hugged all of them and then left with Ron and Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was lying on his stomach on his stomach flipping through the channels of his television when he heard a noise. He turned and was pleasantly surprised to his Hedwig at his widow. He immediately went over to her. "Hey, girl. It looks like you found me."

Hedwig hooted as if to answer him.

Harry smiled and then took the letters she had off her leg. He opened the first one and immediately recognized the handwriting as belonging to Ron.

_Hey, Mate,_

_How are you? Are you and your dad getting on okay? I won't ask you where you are so I can honestly say I don't know when Dumbledore asks. Though I don't think Dad will let him do anything like look into our minds._

_Oh, you should've seen it, Mate. Dad really lost it when he found out that Dumbledore tried to wipe all our memories. He was pissed. He stood up to both Dumbledore and Mum. Dad never stands up to Mum. He always does what she thinks is right. Not this time though. He really let her have it. Now he won't even leave us alone with her. The rest of the family, save Bill and Percy are on your side as well. _

_Speaking of, I need to warn you. Dumbledore wants Bill to get a bunch of shape shifting wolves to help him go after your dad. Apparently they are one of the few creatures capable of killing him. You may want to warn him about that. Anyway, I better go. If it's safe, right me back._

_Ron_

Harry was a little bit startled by the last part of Ron's letter. Until now he didn't think that there was anything that could hurt the Cullen's. Not even magic seemed to be able to affect him. But now he was finding out that something could cause harm to them.

Harry felt conflicting emotions. He still resented Carlisle for abandoning him. He didn't want to like him or get to know him. But the thought of him dying scared him. He knew he shouldn't care. He barely knew Carlisle and what he did know he didn't like, but the idea of another parent being murdered scared him to death.

Just then, Jasper and Alice walked in. "Are you okay? I can feel your fear from all the way downstairs."

"I need to see Carlisle," Harry said. He had to warn him about what was in the letter before it was too late.

"He's not home yet, but he should be soon," Alice said in an attempt to placate him.

"No, I can't wait! I have to talk to him now!" Harry said.

"Jazz, do something," Alice said. She didn't need to be an empath to recognize the waves of fear coming off of him.

Jasper immediately sent calming signals over to Harry.

Harry began to feel himself relax a bit. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like something had just taken a great deal of his fear away. It was almost like he'd been given a calming draught. He knew it had to be Jasper. He told him that he could manipulate emotions. "Thank you."

Jasper nodded. "What happened?"

Harry held his letter out. Alice took it and began reading. When she got to the part about the wolves. "Bastards. Look, it's okay. The wolves won't dare attack us without provocation."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because there's a treaty in place. They won't attack unless we trespass on their land or bite humans. And given that we're hundreds of miles from their property and have no intention of hurting anyone, they can't attack us," Alice explained.

"You don't understand. Dumbledore is good at getting people to do what he wants. He will convince them that they have to kill Carlisle," Harry said. Again, he wasn't sure why he cared so much, but he did. He didn't want Carlisle to die.

Just then, Jasper and Alice both heard a car door. "That's him. Carlisle!" Alice called. She knew his vampire hearing would pick it up and he'd come to investigate.

Sure enough, a minute later Carlisle entered the room, as did Esme. The others would've come to, but they were all out. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

Alice handed him the letter.

Carlisle silently fumed as he read the letter. Who did this man think he was? What right did he have to interfere this way? To cause his child such distress? Well, Carlisle would be damned if he just stood back and took it. "Alright, Harry, I don't want you to worry about this."

"But-"

"The wolves will not attack us. They will not be stupid enough to fall for anything Dumbledore says. We're fine, I promise," Carlisle said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Harry said before leaving the room. Jasper and Alice followed.

"Do you really think the wolves will leave us alone?" Esme asked once the others were gone.

Carlisle nodded. "Not only is there the treaty for them to think about, but we are very far away from them. I doubt very much they will go out of their way to come after us without provocation. Just in case though, I'm going to get in touch with the current pack leader and make sure that he stays true to the treaty."

"Then what? These people seem intent on starting a war with us," Esme said.

Carlisle sighed. He was unfortunately well aware of that fact. He was aware of the possibility the moment he took Harry from the Weasley house. He was hoping that he could avoid war, but that seemed impossible now. "Well, if it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get.


	15. Chapter 15

Carlisle found Harry sitting against the far wall in the living room looking quite upset. He immediately went over and sat down next to him. "You should know that I just spoke with someone from the Quileute tribe. It's from them that the wolves come from. There are no active wolves right now and even if there were, I've been assured that they will not violate the treaty that was put in place so long ago."

Harry looked up at him. "So they won't help Dumbledore?"

"No, they won't. They have no interest in this fight," Carlisle assured his son. He'd spoken to Billy Black at length on the matter. He'd promised that as long as they didn't bite a human or cross onto their land, there would be no violation of the treaty. Billy had gone so far as to sympathize with him. Billy even said that if he was forced to take action against Dumbledore and whatever army he had, he would understand.

Carlisle of course didn't want to fight Dumbledore. He didn't enjoy fighting one bit. He preferred healing injuries to inflicting them. However, if his hand was forced and his child was threatened, he would do whatever was necessary. He would take no pleasure in it, but he would do it.

"Even if they don't help him, Dumbledore won't give up. He's going to keep trying. What will you do?" Harry asked.

'What I have to. I don't like fighting, but if it's what it takes to protect you, I'll do it," Carlisle said firmly.

"What if you can't?" Harry asked. He wasn't just talking about Dumbledore. There was Voldemort to contend with as well. Voldemort wasn't just going to give up because the man his father was had changed.

"I will," Carlisle said simply. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Harry scowled. "You can't promise that."

Carlisle sighed. "Listen, son, I know you have no reason to trust what I tell you, but-"

"That's not what I meant. Maybe you mean what you say, maybe you don't. I really don't know what to expect from you, but that's not the point. The point is that danger follows me way too much for you to be able to realistically promise me that you will protect me," Harry explained.

Carlisle looked at his son alarmed. "What do you mean by that? Who else is after you?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said as he attempted to get up.

Carlisle gently pulled his son back. "It most certainly does matter. If someone else is after you, I need to know about it now. Tell me."

Harry sighed. "It's complicated. First, you'd have to understand about the world that you just plucked me out of. We call it the Wizarding World. You see, certain people are born with magical abilities that they harness through wands." He took out his wand and showed it to Carlisle. "Like this."

Carlisle eyed it for a minute. He immediately recalled something similar in Dumbledore's hands when he attempted to take their memories away. "Go on."

"Well, the Wizarding World is like this one in the way that it has certain things that this one has. Like banks, stores, and schools. The only difference is that in the Wizarding World, those places are all filled with magic. It's normal to them, to us," Harry explained

"So you're a part of this world?" Carlisle asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I found out when I was eleven. You see, every witch and wizard get a letter when they turn eleven, informing them that they've been accepted to school. Most already know about it before they get their letter. I didn't because I grew up in this world and the Dursleys didn't want me to be a part of that one. That's why they hate me so much. They hate everything about magic. I wasn't even allowed to say the word growing up. They think the way that your dad did. That it's evil. They called me a freak all my life."

Carlisle growled. "You are not a freak, Harry. They are freaks. Anyone who would treat a child the way they treated you should be the one labeled a freak."

"Well, anyway, when I found out I was a wizard, I found out that my parents... Well, I guess they aren't really my parents."

"They loved you and took care of you. They were your parents too," Carlisle said. He would be a hypocrite if he didn't allow Harry to consider the people who took care of him when he was young his parents. He had children that weren't biologically his and he was happy every day that they considered him their father.

"I found out they were murdered trying to protect me from this dark wizard who called himself the Dark Lord," Harry said.

"This man tried to kill you?" Carlisle asked through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded. "When I was a year. I was prophesized to defeat him. That's why Helga brought me into the future. To defeat him."

Carlisle fumed. She's failed to tell him that. All she'd told him was that Harry was needed here. She hadn't told him why or that Harry's life would be in danger. If she had, he never would've agreed.

"Anyway, magic from my mother stopped him from killing me and actually banished him for a while, but now he's back and he's more determined to kill me than ever, Harry said.

"He's not going to get his hands on you. I won't let him," Carlisle said firmly. There were very few things that he would resort to violence for. Protecting his family was number one on that list.

Harry sorted. If he had a nut for every time someone promised something like that he'd be filthy rich even without the money the Potters left. "No offense, but that doesn't mean much to me. I've heard it all before."

"Not from me."

"So it's supposed to mean more because it came from you. If anything it means less," Harry snapped.

Carlisle sighed. "I know you don't trust me, harry. I can't exactly blame you for that, but I'm going to find a way to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Harry. You will see that someday."

"Keep telling yourself that," Harry said before getting up and walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur and Charlie made their way to Remus' cabin and knocked on the door. After deliberation with the family members he trusted, Arthur had decided to get as many people as possible on their side so they could help protect Harry and his family.

Remus opened the door a second later. "Arthur, Charlie, to what do I owe the pleasure. Is it Harry? Has Albus found a way to bring him home?"

"That's why we're here, Remus? May we come in?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Remus said before stepping aside to let them in. He led them into the living room and they all sat down. Arthur and Charlie sat on the couch and Remus in an armchair. "So what's going on with Harry? Has anyone gotten to have any contact with him?"

"Well, Ron sent him a letter recently. There has yet to be a reply, but I imagine that is either because he's afraid the letter will be intercepted or he's busy with this family," Arthur said.

"Or the family full of vampires have slaughtered him," Remus said grimly.

"Now Remus, don't jump to conclusions. Honestly, I would've thought that you of all people would be a bit more open minded," Arthur said.

"Because I'm a werewolf? That's precisely why I'm so worried. I know how dangerous creatures like werewolves and vampires can be. It's instinct! It' why I would never be around Harry during the full moon, potion or no," Remus explained. He was not deluded into thinking he would be able to control himself around Harry during his monthly change. He knew better. He just wished the man that was supposedly Harry's father would realize it as well.

"You heard what Severus said. The Cullens drink from animals," Arthur said.

"Even if that's true, what makes you think they'll be able to keep it up with him under their roof? It's like a meat lover suddenly deciding to be a vegetarian and then having someone put meat right in front of them," Remus explained.

Arthur couldn't really argue with that. Remus had a point. However, the alternative to Harry remaining with his family was still worse. "Alright I see your point. I can't be sure if Carlisle Cullen will ever lose control while around Harry or any other human. However, I will say that he didn't bit anyone while he was at my house to get Harry. Even after what Dumbledore tried to do."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. He hadn't the faintest idea what Arthur was talking about. What had Dumbledore tried to do to Cullen?

Arthur wasn't all that surprised that Remus didn't know about Dumbledore's attempt to wipe everyone's memory. Remus hadn't been there at the Order meeting that day. Probably because Dumbledore didn't want him there. Dumbledore probably took him aside and told him just what he wanted him to hear. "Dumbledore attempted magic on Cullen, and on Harry and my children. He tried to wipe their memories."

To say that Remus was shocked by what he was hearing would be an understatement. "What? No, Dumbledore wouldn't do that."

"He did, Remus. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there. They'll tell you themselves. Dumbledore cast the Oblivious charm. The only reason any of them still have their memories is that Cullen and vampires like him are immune to magic," Arthur explained.

"Yeah, no doubt if they weren't, we never would've even heard Carlisle Cullen's name," Charlie added.

Remus was horrified. Dumbledore had actually tried to wipe the memories of children? That was highly illegal and for good reason. The minds of children and teenagers were much more delicate than that of adults. Dumbledore could have caused them brain damage by doing what he tried to do.

"I'm sure you can see the issue we're having now. Why we think it's best Harry remain where he is," Arthur said.

Remus rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe Dumbledore would do this. What was he thinking?"

"That he was about to lose his weapon," Charlie said bluntly.

"Yes, with Cullen in the mix now, Dumbledore won't be able to control Harry like he once could. I haven't met the man yet, but from what Ron told me, Cullen seems like the type that will protect his son at all costs," Arthur said.

"Do we even know for sure that this Carlisle Cullen truly is Harry's father?" Remus asked. He didn't want to believe that it was true. James and Lily were his parents. They had to be. He was the only thing he had left of them.

"Yes. The linage test is never wrong. Cullen is his father," Arthur said.

Remus got up and crossed the room.

"Remus, I know you don't like this turn of events, but Harry is still the same person he was before. He's still the boy you taught the Patronus charm and who helped save Sirius. He's still Harry," Arthur said.

Remus nodded and turned back towards them. "I want to do what's best for him, but I don't know what that is. Until now, I thought Dumbledore had the right idea, but now I'm not so sure. No one wins here. If he stays where he is, He could end up being a vampire's meal at any moment. If he comes back here, Dumbledore may end up destroying his mind. What's the right answer?"

"Maybe we should talk to him," Charlie said.

"Harry? I doubt we're going to be able to get anywhere near him," Remus said.

"No, not Harry. Carlisle Cullen. We could talk to him; make him see that we're not all like Dumbledore and that we just want what's best for Harry. Maybe he'll be able ease your fears about him, Remus," Charlie said.

"That's not a bad idea, son. It can't hurt to try. I'll have Ron send a message to Harry asking for a meeting between us and his father," Arthur said. He was mentally slapping himself for not thinking of it himself. It was so obvious.

"I suppose that would be alright, but I don't know if it'll change the way I feel," Remus said.

Arthur and Charlie both stood up. "Well, it'll be something right. I'll let you know when we hear back from Harry about it, alright?"

Remus nodded.

"Come on, Charlie," Arthur said before leading the way towards the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Billy Black had just finished putting his children to bed when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly went to answer it. Once there, he found an old man with a long beard wearing what could only be described as a multicolored dress, and a young man with flaming red hair. There was no doubt in his mind that these were the people Carlisle Cullen had called him about.

"Hello, my good man. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Bill-"

"I know who you are. Carlisle Cullen described you to the letter," Billy said.

A flash of surprise and disappointment flashed across Dumbledore's face. He'd just lost the element of surprises. He'd wanted to catch Cullen off guard when he went after him.

"Let me save you some time, Mr. Dumbledore. My grandfather made an agreement with Carlisle Cullen several years ago. I'm not about go against that agreement," Billy said.

"It is our understanding that it's your purpose to kill vampires," Bill said.

"First of all, it is not my purpose. I've never fazed, so I am incapable of stopping vampires. Second, you're mistaken. The purpose of the wolves is to protect the town around us from harm caused by the Cold Ones. We do not go around the world looking for them. And lastly, Carlisle Cullen and his family do not drink human blood, so we would have no reason to go after him even if he was here and there were active wolves around," Billy explained.

"Mr. Black, you must help us. A young boy's life hangs in the balance," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice.

Billy saw right through the older man's manipulations. "Yes, Cullen said you would try something like that. And while I don't trust any bloodsucker, even Cullen, I've known you for two minutes and I can see that he was right about you. You're not going to use me to take his son away. I have a son. If anyone tried to take him away, I'd do everything in my power to protect him. That's something you might want to think about. I've never actually met Carlisle Cullen, but I know fathers. I know even the kindest man on Earth, and from what I've heard, that's what Carlisle Cullen is, would stand by and do nothing while someone threatened their child."

"You're accusing us of being a threat to Harry?" Bill asked incredulously.

"I call it like I see it. You are bending over backwards to get your hands on another man's son. I spoke to him. I've never been more appalled by anything before in my life. Leaving a child with people who are abusive, trying to erase memories. You're lucky Carlisle Cullen is known as the most compassionate creature in existence," Billy said. He was not a fan of any leech, including the Cullen clan, but what he heard from the man disturbed him. At first he even considered that Cullen had been lying. That was until just now. After listening to these people try to manipulate him, he was almost certain that Cullen had been truthful.

"I assure you that none of those things are true. Surely you would believe us over a vampire," Dumbledore said smiling.

"You're good. I'll give you that. I bet most people are even fooled by that reassuring voice you use, but I'm not most people. I'm not buying your deep concern for this boy. If you were so concerned about him, you wouldn't have left him with people who hated him," Billy said.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Billy didn't give him the chance. "We're done here, Gentlemen. There are no wolves around right now, but even if there were, we wouldn't help you," Billy aid before slamming the door in their faces.

Bill turned to Dumbledore. "What now? The vampires from our world?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, that won't work. They're too unpredictable. They may decide to side with the Cullens. No, we must rely on our own kind. I shall have to think of our next move very carefully. For now, let us take our leave." With that, they both apparated away.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Carlisle sitting at the table. Esme was by the stove getting breakfast ready for him.

"Good morning, son," Carlisle greeted with a smile on his face.

Harry grunted and sat down just in time for Esme to put a plate with Eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," Esme said warmly.

Harry quietly began eating his meal. He was about halfway through it when Hedwig came through the window and went over to Harry.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Esme said.

"Hey, girl," Harry said as he took the letter she was carrying from her. He then watched as Hedwig flew back out the window.

"Is that how all mail is delivered in that world?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," Harry said before opening his letter. Once again it was from Ron. He quickly read it and found that Mr. Weasley wanted a meeting with Carlisle.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. What if it was a trap? Sure, Ron had said Mr. Weasley was on his side, but what if somehow Dumbledore had manipulated him somehow. Or what if they met and things got out of control, like they did with Carlisle and Dumbledore, or even Carlisle and the Dursley's. Harry didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Is everything alright, son?" Carlisle asked. He could tell something was troubling his son just by the look on his face.

"My friend Ron. His father wants to talk to you," Harry said before handing him the letter.

Carlisle took the piece of paper and inspected it carefully. It seemed the boy's father wanted to meet in a neutral place. It didn't seem too unreasonable, but Carlisle couldn't be sure it wasn't just an ambush. Not that that old man could do much to him if it were.

Just then, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came into the room. Emmett was holding a football in his hand. "Hey, little bro. We're gonna play some football in the yard. Wanna join?"

"I've never played before," Harry said.

"That's okay. We'll teach you. You can be on my team. We'll kick their asses," Jasper said.

"Language, Jasper," Esme chastised.

"Sorry," Jasper said quietly.

"If he plays with you you will need to be careful. No playing at Vampire speed or strength. Emmett, you will need to be especially careful," Carlisle warned. Even at human strength, Emmett had a very big advantage over Harry. He could hurt him without even trying.

"Sure thing," Emmett said.

Carlisle nodded his permission.

Harry looked between Carlisle and the letter still in his hand.

"I haven't decided yet," Carlisle said, picking up on Harry's unasked question. "Go on."

Harry reluctantly got up and followed the others out the back door.

"Is there going to be trouble?" Esme asked as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

"I think there is definitely going to be trouble, but I am unsure if it will be from this meeting," Carlisle said. He knew that this Dumbledore fellow was not done trying to get to Harry, but he didn't know if the people that wanted to meet with him were a part of that.

"Does this seem like it could be a setup to you?" Esme asked.

"No, it doesn't. The boy wrote that his father would like to meet in a semi-public place. Somewhere where people are around, but also someplace where we can talk without fear of being overheard. It actually sounds quite reasonable," Carlisle said.

"But you're still unsure," Esme said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Just because it doesn't seem like a trap doesn't mean it isn't one," he said.

"So you're not going to agree to the meeting then?" Esme asked.

Carlisle had a look of reluctance on his face. "I don't know. On one hand, it might be a good idea. If that old man decided to wage war on us, we're going to need as many on our side as possible. Also, if this meeting goes well, Harry might be able to see his friends again. I don't want to keep them from him if I can avoid it. He's lost enough. On the other hand though, I'm not sure I want to take the risk that it is a trap.

"But isn't that what a semipublic venue would be for. That way everyone knows they're safe?" Esme asked.

"That's true, and they've left the meeting place up to me. I suppose I could have them come to my office at the hospital. That'll be private enough to have the conversation without being exposed, but public enough to feel safe. Alright, I think I'm going to do it," Carlisle said.

"Just be careful, alright?"

Carlisle smiled. "Always, Love."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Remus and Arthur were standing in an office at the hospital. They'd been directed there to wait for Doctor Carlisle Cullen. To say that Remus was shocked to hear Cullen was a doctor would be an understatement. "Since when do vampires become doctors? That doesn't seem safe. It's like a drug addict working in a pharmacy."

"What's a pharmacy?" Arthur asked confused.

Remus was about to answer when the door opened, revealing a man with blond hair, gold eyes, and very pale skin. Remus was pretty surprised. Was this Carlisle Cullen. It certainly wasn't what he pictured. He expected the man to look more like Severus, scary and dark looking. Instead he looked like a model and had the most inviting smiles Remus had ever seen.

Carlisle smiled at the look on Remus' face. "Not what you were expecting?"

Remus shook his head.

"Hello. My name is Arthur Weasley. This is Remus Lupin," Arthur greeting.

Carlisle shook both their hands briefly. When he got to Remus he asked, "Werewolf?" He smelled a similar odor to that of the other wolves. it wasn't exactly the same, but it was similar.

"How'd you know?" Remus asked.

"It's a vampire thing. Please have a seat," Carlisle said before going behind his desk and sitting down in his chair. Remus and Arthur sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk.

There was an awkward silence between them before Arthur broke it by clearing his throat. "Doctor Cullen, I would first like to apologize for what happened when you came to my home. Had I been there, I never would've allowed it."

"I appreciate that. I honestly did not want thing to go down that way, but that old man gave me no choice," Carlisle said.

"I understand. Believe me, I was not happy about what he did either," Arthur said.

Carlisle was a bit surprised to hear that. His wife had backed the old man one hundred percent. Carlisle had expected him to as well. He was pleased to see that he was wrong. "So then this meeting is not to try to persuade me to give up my son?"

"No," Arthur said.

"Speak for yourself," Remus said coldly.

"Remus-"

"No! Don't get me wrong, I agree about Dumbledore. He had no right to try and mess with Harry's mind, but that doesn't mean that he's wrong about the danger you pose," Remus said.

"The danger I pose," Carlisle repeated as if he couldn't believe that Remus of all people had said it. "With all due respect, sir, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

Remus flinched at the implication, mostly because he knew the man had a point. "I've never denied being a danger. A few days a month, I am quite dangerous, but Harry is never around me when I transform. You are a constant danger to him. Being in the same room with you for even five minutes is dangerous."

Carlisle remained completely calm. He knew Remus' rant came from the heart. He really cared for Harry. it wasn't about manipulation like it was for Dumbledore. He was genuinely worried about Harry's safety. "I can see you care about him. I'm glad. At least he's had someone in his life who did. However, he has nothing to fear from me or my family. I have never fed on human blood, nor do I ever intend to. It doesn't even appeal to me anymore."

"How is that possible? I thought all vampires craved human blood," Arthur said.

"Most do, but most haven't abstained from it for over three hundred years, nor have they spent as much time dealing with being around it. I've been around human blood for more than a lifetime without ever having drunken human blood from even the blood bank," Carlisle explained.

"Why?" Remus asked curiously. He wondered what would make a vampire do something like that. Wasn't it in their nature to attack and feed on humans.

Carlisle chuckled a little. "I can't tell you how many times I've been asked that question. I think it's my gift. It is my belief that every vampire brings with them an enhanced trait from their human lives. I believe that mine is compassion and self-control. I knew it was wrong to hurt others. I just couldn't bring myself to ever hurt anyone, so I made sure I never would."

Remus looked away. After hearing what Carlisle had to say, it was getting harder and harder to dislike him. It was like the man didn't have anything wrong with him. That irritated Remus beyond words because he wanted there to be something wrong with him. He wanted this man to be a danger to Harry. He knew it wasn't fair, but it was how he felt. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before Carlisle Cullen came into Harry's life. "If you're Harry's father, where have you been all this time?"

"My control wasn't always what it is now. There was a time when even I craved human blood. It was beyond anything you could possibly imagine. I refused to take that chance with Harry's life," Carlisle said.

Remus inwardly cursed. Seriously, it was like the man was perfect. He didn't seem to have a single flaw. Even his reasons for leaving Harry were above reproach.

"Now I have a question for the two of you. Why was my son living with people who abused him?" Carlisle asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"What?" asked a shocked Remus. That question had taken him completely off guard. What did he mean Harry was abused? Remus knew the Dursley's weren't Harry's biggest fans, but they wouldn't hurt him, would they? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow that.

"I met with the Dursleys before bringing Harry home. Vernon Dursley got violent with him right in front of me," Carlisle explained.

Remus snarled. "Bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Do you think Dumbledore knows about this?" Arthur asked, just as shocked and horrified as his friend.

"Of course he knows! That old man knows everything. I'm going to kill the bloody bastard!" Remus yelled.

"Mr. Lupin, I must ask you to please calm down. I understand your anger, believe me, and I'm glad to see that you didn't know, but all your anger will do right now is draw attention to us from anyone in this hospital who hears you. I don't think any of us want that," Carlisle said. He could tell that they didn't know Harry was abused. No one could fake outrage like that.

Remus took a deep breath to try to calm down. "I told Dumbledore that placing Harry in that house wasn't the best idea, but he assured me that Harry would be okay. Said that he needed to be there because of blood wards. What a bloody joke that turned out to be."

"You seem to care about my son very much. Might I ask what your relationship is?" Carlisle asked.

"His par... Um, James and Lily Potter were good friends of mine. I was Harry's honorary uncle until the day they died. I would've continued to be, but I wasn't allowed. The Dursleys didn't want anyone with magic around and Dumbledore said that it would be better for me not to try to approach him. At the time I thought it would be best to trust Dumbledore's judgment. Obviously I was wrong," Remus said sadly.

Carlisle nodded. "I'm glad to know that there was at least one person in your world that cared about Harry."

"There's a lot more than one," Arthur said.

"Can we see him?" Remus asked.

Carlisle hesitated. He wasn't sure he could allow that. Yes, both these men seemed decent and trustworthy, but were they really? What if it was a trap? Could he take that risk. "I'm going to have to think about that."

"We understand. It's probably difficult for you trust us right now. Even if you decide not to allow us to see him though, I think I can speak for both of us when I say, we would like to help you protect him," Arthur said.

"I appreciate that. It may just come to that," Carlisle said. If a war did break out, he would need to take all the help he could get. Dumbledore had already proven that he was willing to fight dirty. Who knew what his next move would be.

Remus and Arthur both stood up. "Thank you for your time. If you need to get in touch with either of us, just write a letter and give it to Harry's owl. Tell her where to deliver it and she'll know what to do," Arthur said.

Carlisle shook both their hands. "Thank you for coming. For what it's worth, I'm glad I agreed to this meeting."

"So are we. Please tell Harry that no matter what, I'm on his side," Remus said before he and Arthur left.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was walking by Carlisle's study towards his bedroom when Carlisle called out to him. "Harry, come in here for a moment please."

Harry walked inside and approached Carlisle's desk. He sat down when Carlisle motioned for him to do so.

"As you know, I met with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Weasley today," Carlisle said.

"W...what'd they say?" Harry asked. He was more than a little worried they'd side with Dumbledore. He needed them on his side, especially Remus. He'd been there for him a lot in the last few years. He couldn't lose that now.

"They were concerned for you and rightfully so. They were worried I might hurt you at first, but by the end I think I was able to convince them otherwise. They even offered us their allegiances by the end," Carlisle explained.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like his prayers were answered and they were on his side. "I want to see them."

"I know you do. They want to see you as well. I have no desire to keep you from them or your friends, but I need to be sure that they can be trusted first. So what I'm going to do is try to think of a safe way for you to see them without the risk of betrayal or of this Dumbledore finding out. In the meantime though, I told them they could write them if they wish," Carlisle said.

Harry nodded. That seemed fair enough. He knew things could end up going very badly if Dumbledore did find them and try to take him away. As uneasy as he felt in that house, it was better than being manipulated by the headmaster and Mrs. Weasley, and it was certainly better than living with the Dursley's. "Alright."

"Good. Now there's something else we need to talk about. The summer is almost up and it will be time for you to go back to school," Carlisle said.

"It's okay, I already know I can't go back to Hogwarts," Harry said. It was pretty much a given really. Dumbledore was in charge at Hogwarts and he would do whatever it took to gain control of him. So as much as he wished he could go back and be with his friends, he knew it wasn't possible.

"I'm glad you understand that. I know it must be hard for you to know that you won't be able to go to school with your friends, but as I said before, I'm going to see what I can do to make it possible for you to see them. However, right now we need to discuss what we will do about your education. Am I correct in assuming you want to continue your magical education?" Carlisle asked.

Harry nodded. Of course he wanted to keep learning magic. Magic was the best thing that ever happened to him. Despite the fact that it came with Voldemort and Dumbledore, it gave him a home and great friends. He wouldn't trade any of that for the world.

"Alright, then I will do some research and try to find someone who can tutor you, however, I also would like you to study the regular subjects too," Carlisle said. He'd done a bit of research already on the schooling Harry's world gave. He found it quite inadequate because it did not teach things that normal schools did.

"Um, I haven't studied any of that since I was eleven," Harry said. He knew full well that for that reason, he probably wouldn't do well in a normal high school.

"Yes, I've thought about that. I was thinking that maybe Edward and Jasper could help there. They are both quite good in school and I think they could teach you a lot," Carlisle said. He'd yet to speak with either of them, but he knew his sons wouldn't mind.

"Okay," Harry said. That worked for him. He kind of liked the idea of learning muggle subjects at school. He was good at it when he was in primary school, though you wouldn't know it because he always had to pretend otherwise so that Dudley could look smarter. One time when he came home with better grades than his cousin, he got smacked across the face and locked in his cupboard for the entire weekend.

"Alright, then that's what we'll do. You can go now if you wish, however, if you wish to stay and talk you're certainly welcome," Carlisle said warmly.

Harry looked hesitant. Like he had something to say, but wasn't sure if he should.

"What is it, son? You can ask me anything?" Carlisle said.

"Will you tell me about my mother?" Harry asked. He'd been wondering about her since he got there. He knew absolutely nothing about her, not even her name. He was sure it had been on the heritage test, but he was too shocked to pay much attention to it once he realized that everything about him was a lie.

Carlisle smiled. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that. Your mother was a wonderful woman, Harry. Her name was Margaret. You look just like her."

"I do?" Harry asked. What a twist that was. All his life he'd been told he looked like his father. Now he was being told it was his mother he resembled.

Carlisle nodded. "She loved you a lot. I want you to know that."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Your birth was a bit difficult, and back then we did not have the same lifesaving equipment we had then. I don't want you to get this twisted, alright? You are not responsible for what happened. It was simply a horrible thing that no one could've prevented," Carlisle said. He wouldn't allow his son to blame himself for this. His son already seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Yeah, story of my life," Harry murmured.

Carlisle heard him obviously, but decided not to comment. "She was the one to name you. Harrison was her father's name and she wanted you to have it also."

"Did you love her?" Harry asked.

Carlisle cringed a little. He wasn't sure how to answer that question in a way that would satisfy Harry. "In a way, yes, but not the way you're asking. We were not in love the way Esme and I are. The thing you need to understand is that times were different back then. Marrying for love was hardly ever done. Marriages were arranged. That's how it was with me and your mother. I grew to love her, yes, but more as a friend that I happened to be married to."

"And she didn't tell you she was a witch?" Harry asked. He assumed she was. He assumed that that was where he got the talent. He couldn't be a muggle born because he was descendent of Helga Hufflepuff and Carlisle certainly didn't seem to be magical.

"No, but then again she wouldn't and for good reason. As I told you before, my family was very instrumental in the witch trials," Carlisle said shamefully. It was not something he was proud of at all. He was even less proud of it now that he knew what his son was. He wondered briefly if his father would've tried his son if he ever found out. The answer came to him quickly. Of course he would've.

"If she had told you, would you have turned her in?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered truthfully. He would've liked to say no and have it be the truth, but he just didn't know. Things were just so much different back then.

"If you thought witches were so evil, why did you give me to one?" Harry asked.

"I told you, I didn't have any other option. Leaving you with my father was the only other one I had and that would've turned out even worse for you. I know you're angry with me for the choice I made, but any other choice would've ended with you not being here any longer. If I had taken you with me, you would've died that night. If I had left you with my father, you would've died just a few years later. I made the only choice I had that would possibly allow you to live. And I don't think witches are evil. I may have thought that when I was young, but that is because it is what I was taught. I grew up around it. Though I will say that even I didn't agree with how my father treated the ones he found guilty. For that reason I would like to believe I wouldn't have turned Margaret in back then. I certainly wouldn't have if we lived in these times," Carlisle explained.

"I think I'd like to go now. I need to be alone to think," Harry said.

Carlisle nodded his consent and then watched his son leave the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was in his room at the Cullen house reading his quidditch book when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

The door opened by Jasper. "Hey."

Harry looked up. "Hi.

"So Carlisle has asked me to tutor you in history. You ready to start?" Jasper asked.

"Now?" Harry asked with a groan. It was the summertime. No self-respecting teenager wanted to do schoolwork in the summer. Well, no but Hermione.

"No time like the present, little brother. Carlisle wants to get you back in school as soon as possible and he doesn't want you to be behind. Don't worry, it won't be so bad. Studying can be fun," Jasper said.

"You sound like a friend of mine," Harry said as he closed his book and reluctantly stood up.

"Come on," Jasper said chuckling before leading his brother out of the room and down the hall to his study.

Harry walked in to see a bunch of books piled on Jasper's desk. He winced. This was going to be a long day. Actually, it was going to be a long summer. He had the feeling that today was only a taste of what was to come later.

"So when exactly was the last time you studied actual academics in school?" Jasper asked. Carlisle had told him that it had been years, but he hadn't given him an exact age.

"Eleven," Harry answered.

Jasper winced a little. That meant they had five years to make up for in just a few months. That school was seriously inept. What kind of school cut off a kid's education like that? Teaching magic was great and all, but it didn't make up for a human education. To survive in the world, a person needed a good education. "And did you do well up to that point?"

Now it was Harry's turn to wince. "Well, not as well as I could've I guess. I went to school with me cousin and he was, shall we say, thick. He didn't do well in school and if I, as he would say, show him up, I'd get in a lot of trouble" He shifted uncomfortably and looked away as he said it. It was really hard for him to say all this to anyone. It made him feel really insecure.

Jasper didn't need his gift to feel the shame come off his brother in waves. It made him want to go to England and finish what Carlisle had started. It made him furious to know that Harry had suffered so much. No boy should be bullied into squashing his intelligence like that.

"I'm sorry. I guess this probably makes your job even harder," Harry said.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever apologize for something like that. As a child, you would do what the adults in your life taught you to do. It's just your bad luck that the adults in yours hindered your potential instead of encouraging it like they're supposed. And while it's true, this might make things a little harder, I like a challenge," Jasper said with a smirk.

Harry smiled back. He had been really trying not to like the Cullen's, but Jasper made it hard. They all did, but especially Jasper. Jasper was the one he could relate to the most. He didn't feel like he had to walk on eggshells around him and Jasper understood how he felt, partly because of his guilt and partly because he understood what it was like to suddenly be confronted with a new family and not know how to act around them.

"Okay, let's get started," Jasper said before going over to his desk and sitting down

Harry followed suit and sat down across from Jasper.

"Now, a lot of what I'm going to teach you isn't in any these books. See, the guys who wrote these books, didn't actually live during the time periods they write about. That means that they're basically repeating the things they were taught by others who didn't know what the hell they were talking about," Jasper said. If there was anything he hated, it was idiots telling myths about history. It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how do you know what's true and what's not?" Harry asked.

Jasper smirked. "Because I did live though many of those events. I fought in the Confederate Army before I died."

Harry gaped in shock. "You fought in the Civil War?!"

"So you do now some things."

"Well, who doesn't know about the Civil War? I can't believe you were part of the Civil War. That was centuries ago," Harry said in awe.

Jasper gave him a slightly amused look. "Are you calling me old? You know, technically, you're older than I am."

"Yeah, that's still weird to think about. I'm only sixteen, but I was technically born in the 1600s. It's just really strange," Harry said.

"Sorry if I brought something up that's hard to think about," Jasper said. He hadn't meant to upset the boy. He hadn't even really thought about it before he said it.

"It's okay. Out of everything that's happened, that's affected me the least," Harry said. Yes, it was very weird to think about, but so was having a vampire father who was over three hundred year old, and so was having a stepmother and brothers and sisters that were also vampires. But even with all that strangeness, the part that affected him the most was still finding out that his parents weren't who he thought he was and his father leaving him.

"Yeah, I know it's all still hard for you. It's gotten a little better though, hasn't it? I mean something good must have come from being here," Jasper said. He was hoping so anyway. He hoped Harry didn't feel completely miserable with his family.

"I feel safe here," Harry admitted. He never said it out loud before, but it was true. He never really felt truly safe before, especially after Voldemort returned. It was different with the Cullens though. He'd watched Carlisle take a spell and have it wash right over him. He'd seen what he'd done to Dumbledore. It was safe to assume that Voldemort would be just as powerless against the Cullens. It seemed all Harry really needed for protection was a family of vampires.

"I'm glad," Jasper said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Harry said.

"Okay, let's get started," Jasper said before handing Harry a book and beginning the lesson.


End file.
